Royai : Au long d'une vie
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Riza et Roy, deux êtres qui s'aiment, mais qui subissent des freins. Voici une histoire qui se suit tout au long du manga... et après.
1. Au revoir

Ce jour-là, ou plutôt ce soir-là, c'était la première fois que Riza pleurait tant. Alors que le colonel et Havoc étaient partis d'un côté du labo n°3, elle était seule avec Alphonse. Cela l'avait rassurée, et elle accueillit l'homonculus Lust le doigt sur la gâchette. Mais Lust lui apprit la nouvelle : Il était mort. Elle espéra ne pas y croire, mais c'était un fait. Elle s'était jurée de toujours être à ses côtés, aussi après avoir vidé ses dernières cartouches, elle libéra toutes ses larmes, bien décidée à le rejoindre dans la mort. Elle voulait forcer Al à fuir, mais cet obstiné resta la protéger. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Elle n'osa pas y croire, elle ne voulait pas lever la tête et le voir disparaître devant ses yeux, comme un fantôme. Elle voulut juste entendre sa voix, encore et toujours. Mais la chaleur la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle vit tout d'abord l'imposante silhouette d'Al, qui la tenait, puis un mur, et enfin des flammes. Ces flammes, elle ne les connaissait que trop bien, elle les avait tant vu à Ishbal, et elle voyait les mêmes dans les yeux du colonel lorsqu'il était heureux. Elle tenta de passer sa tête hors du mur, car il était là, elle en était certaine, et elle voulait le voir. Alphonse la prit et la tira pour la ramener derrière le mur afin de la protéger des flammes. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, ce qui sembla pour le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye une éternité, puis plus un bruit. Silence de mort. Riza sortit de derrière le mur, et cette fois-ci Alphonse ne l'en empêcha pas.

"Colonel !"

"Lieutenant, vous allez bien ?"

"Souciez-donc de vous d'abord!"

"Alphonse... Merci de l'avoir protégée... Ma chère subordonnée..."

Riza se sentit rougir affreusement, alors elle détourna le regard. Le colonel, trop préoccupé par le cas d'Havoc, ne s'aperçut de rien. Mais Alphonse, lui, avait bien remarqué le visage du lieutenant.

"Winry!"

"Oh Al, enfin, tu es là! J'étais si inquiète! Alors, ça été ?"

"Ben..."

blang

"AAALPHOOONSEEE!" "Pourquoi tu es tout cassééé?!"

"Au secooouuurs, Eeed! Elle me tape avec sa clé à moleeeetteuh!"

Après une vingtaine de coups de molette...

"Et donc... Tu étais avec le colonel et le lieutenant ?"

"Oui, et avec le sous-lieutenant Havoc..."

"Et entre eux...?"

"Oh toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ?"

"C'est tellement flagrant ! Je me demande quand ils vont s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment..."

"A mon avis, c'est pour bientôt! Tu aurais vu le visage du lieutenant lorsque le colonel a dit qu'elle lui était chère!"

"Mais au fait, à l'armée... Ce n'est pas interdit...?"

"Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas une bête loi qui va arrêter le Flame Alchemist et l'Oeil de Faucon!"


	2. Attends-moi

Elle partait. Le Führer l'avait mutée. Elle entrait à son service le jour même. On lui avait proposé une cérémonie de départ qu'elle avait refusé. Cela l'aurait fait trop pleurer. Riza Hawkeye avait salué tous les membres de l'équipe, excepté _lui_. Elle frappa à la porte du bureau du colonel.

-Colonel.

-Oui ?

-Il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

-Ah...

-Colonel, j'essaierais de le tuer... Je serais proche, je devrais y arriver...

-... C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?

-Je crois.

-Bien...

-Au rev...!

Elle s'était attendue à plusieurs réactions de la part de Roy Mustang. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'était attendue à ce qu'il la serre dans ses bras.

-Colo...?

Il ne lâcha pas prise. Elle se sentit rougir affreusement, elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle se débattit pour finalement, comme il la tenait fermement, lui donner une baffe.

-LÂCHEZ-MOI!

-Ah... Aïe...

-Vous, colonel... Certes, vous êtes mon supérieur, mais comment osez-vous...?!

-Veuillez m'excuser, lieutenant... C'est juste que... Je suis si touché que vous vous en alliez. Nous avons travaillé ensemble depuis si longtemps... Vous êtes une formidable collègue, une incroyable amie... Alors, vous voir partir... Mais excusez mon comportement cependant déplacé.

Elle rougit de nouveau.

-... Ca, vous devrez patienter avant que je ne vous pardonne! Espèce de... Colonel imbécile !

Elle avait dit ça en souriant. Mais, sans qu'elle-même ne puisse se l'expliquer, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle était triste à l'idée de partir. Le colonel s'approcha d'elle, hésita, puis la reprit finalement dans ses bras. Cette fois, elle ne se débattit pas.

-Colonel... Moi aussi... J'ai adoré... Travailler... Avec vous... Mais... Mais vous... étiez aussi... Quelqu'un de vraiment cher à mes yeux... Un si bon... Ami!

Elle pleura encore plus.

-Mais pourquoi... ...Parlez-vous au passé ?

Elle leva les yeux, surprise par cette réflexion.

Le colonel continua :

-Vous dites ça, comme si nous n'allions jamais nous revoir! Vous voulez donc tant vous débarrasser de moi... ? C'est raté ! En-dehors du bureau, il y a tant de lieux où se retrouver ! Et puis, sachez qu'un jour...

Il lui prit la main.

-Lorsque tout cela sera fini, je vous ferai un ordre de mutation, je vous forcerais à revenir à mes côtés, diplomatiquement parlant, et si ici, je suis bien obligé de vous laisser partir, sachez que, lorsque ce moment arrivera, je ne vous lâcherais plus ! Plus jamais !

Elle rougit. Il sécha ses larmes. Elle arrêta finalement de pleurer.

-Colonel... Vous ne pourrez jamais me forcer à retourner à vos côtés. Car je viendrais toute seule ! Attendez-moi... Je vous reverrais!

Havoc entra dans le bureau. Les deux l'éloignèrent précipitamment.

-Hé, désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais il faut y aller !

Ils sourirent.

-Elle arrive, Havoc.

-D'acc! Ne faites tout de même pas trop attendre "son excellence"!

-Oui...

Jean Havoc sortit.

Roy replaça son regard dans celui de son lieutenant, et demanda, embarrassé :

-Donc... On se revoie à la cantine de la caserne ?

Riza sourit, et répondit, tout aussi embarrassée :

-Oui! Avec plaisir!

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

-A bientôt, mon colonel. Et ne négligez pas votre travail!

-Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Elle sortit. Elle s'était rendue compte d'une chose : elle était triste à l'idée de devoir se séparer de lui. Mais après qu'il l'ait rassurée, elle n'était plus désemparée du tout. A la place, elle avait l'impression de voler. Elle ne marchait pas droit, souriait toute seule, avait envie de chanter. Elle se cogna contre un mur. Havoc rit beaucoup en la voyant ainsi. Elle voulut le foudroyer du regard, mais à la place elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle se rendit compte de son état et constata que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était ainsi.

-Bizarre...


	3. Le côté obscur

-COLONEL! Laissez-le ! Je m'en charge!

-MAIS JE LE TIENS ENFIN! DEPUIS LE TEMPS QUE JE LE CHERCHAIS! IL A TUE MON MEILLEUR AMI! CETTE LARVE A...

-Je sais. Mais... Vous agissez uniquement pour votre auto-satisfaction égoïste. Et non pour le bien du pays ou pour protéger vos amis.

Le colonel avait retrouvé Envy, l'assassin de Maes Hughes. La flamme de la vengeance brûlait dans son regard. Seulement, le lieutenant Hawkeye le tenait en respect avec son flingue pointé sur lui. Ed et Scar étaient arrivés, et le colonel Mustang avait la désagréable sensation que l'on jouait avec ses nerfs. Il _fallait_ que cet Envy meurt. Il le _fallait._ Mais...

-Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y.

Il ne vit pas le regard désemparé du lieutenant lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

Il continua

-Mais que feras-tu après ?

Il entendit la voix tremblante de Riza Hawkeye.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vivre seule... Une fois cette tâche effectuée, mon corps disparaîtra de ce monde, emportant avec lui les arcanes de l'alchimie qui vous auront mené à la folie.

Ce fut au tour de Roy Mustang de tressaillir.

Certes, il avait retrouvé l'assassin de Hughes. Mais il allait pousser son lieutenant à se suicider...

Il se souvenait très bien, du jour où il avait dit qu'il deviendrait président, un bon président, et lorsqu'elle s'engagea à le protéger, mais à le descendre s'il s'écartait du droit chemin... Il s'en souvenait... Il avait dit qu'il pensait être en mesure de rester sur ce droit chemin, qu'elle n'ait jamais à le menacer lorsque Hughes avait ri ce jour-là, disant qu'il espérait qu'il ne soit jamais meurtrier... Alors, même s'il vengeait son ami... Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il envoya ses flammes dans un mur à bonne distance. Il se traita d'imbécile. Il rassura le lieutenant Hawkeye. Il se rendit finalement compte que ce n'était pas avec les mots d'Edward ni de Scar qu'il s'était repris, mais avec _ses_ mots à _elle_.


	4. Ta vie entre mes mains

-LIEUTENANT!

Il était tenu par deux hommes. Un autre venait de _la blesser à mort, elle._

 _-Tu n'as plus d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte, Mustang!_

Les mots de cet homme retentissaient dans sa tête. Que faire ? Il aurait voulu mourir plutôt que d'ouvrir la porte, mais la voir elle...!

C'était pour Roy une véritable torture. Non, pire. Devait-il céder ? Si c'était pour elle... Mais il se rappella de la mésaventure des frères Elric. "Non!" "Pas de transmutation!" "Jamais!" "Ce sera un échec, tu la perdras de nouveau!" se disait-il.

Il allait refuser lorsque...

-Si la blondinette clamse, tu vas la faire revivre ?

Si elle clamsait ? Il ferait tout pour ! Mais...

 _"Tu vas la faire revivre ?"_

Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser tomber!

-Tiens, j'ai un chouette gadget sur moi ! Voilà qui facilite ta décision, non ?

"La pierre philosophale !"

-Ah flûte, elle ne bouge plus... t'es morte, cocotte ?

-Lieutenant!

 _"T'es morte?"_

Non... Non! Cela ne pouvait... Cela ne devait pas être ainsi. Elle ne devait pas...!

-Je ne vais pas... Mourir... Car j'ai pour ordre... De rester en vie!

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ma jolie!... Alors, Mustang ? Vas-tu la laisser crever ?... Dépêche-toi!

 _"Vas-tu la laisser crever ?"_

"Non... NON! JAMAIS! HORS DE QUESTION DE..."

-Colo...Nel...

Il vit le regard perçant de l'Œil de Faucon. "..."

-Très bien, lieutenant. Je ne cèderai pas!

-Oh!

Le reste se passa relativement rapidement... May finit par soigner l'hémorragie de Riza.

-Merci, merci!... Lieutenant, vous allez bien ?

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Colonel... Merci d'avoir lu... Mes yeux...

-C'est normal après toutes ces années. Le regard noir que vous me jettiez en disait long... "Si vous faites une transmutation, je reviens vous arracher les tripes."

-Ha,ha! Mais, vous savez... Cela m'a beaucoup... Touchée...

Elle sourit.

-De quoi ?

Elle rougit.

-Mais... Rien!

-Diiiteees! Quoi dooonc?

-B-BAH! R-RI-RIEN JE VOUS DI-IS! D'abord!

-Haha, je vous lâcherais pas de sitôt !

-Mais c'est pas important ! Ca me... Fatigue de parler! Voilà !

-Hmmm... Hey, les chimères, je vous la confie. Protégez-la bien, surtout!

-Colonel... Merci...

-Merci à vous d'être en vie! Survivez, sinon c'est moi qui vous gronderais!

-Et vous, gagnez mais surtout ne mourrez pas!

-Ha ha, comptez sur moi ! A plus tard...

La seule chose dont il fut certain... C'est que le lieutenant sentait bon le parfum !


	5. Le Président

Le colonel n'avait pas retrouvé l'usage de la vue. Il avait aussi renoncé au poste de président.

-Mais, colonel... Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? demanda Riza.

Vous avez toujours voulu être président!

-Oui... Mais j'ai subi ma punition pour avoir été trop ambitieux ou quelque chose comme ça.

-C'est faux ! Ce sont eux qui vous ont forcé ! Vous ne l'avez pas fait de vous-même !

-...

-Moi, je trouve que vous devriez persévérer ! En plus...

-Calmez-vous lieutenant. Je vous trouve changée, ces derniers jours... Vous me défendez sans cesse...

-J'exprime mon avis, c'est tout! Si vous ne retrouvez pas vos yeux, je pourrai vous guider comme lors de ce dernier combat!

-Lieutenant... Je vais retrouver la vue très bientôt... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps...

-Mais!...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. En plus je vais bientôt être promu général et vous, capitaine...

-... Mais... Imaginez-nous, vous, à la tête du pays, moi à vos côtés, aveugle ou non !

-Lieutenant... C'est en effet une belle image, un peu trop belle pour être vraie. Je suis désolé.

-! J'en ai toujours rêvé! Non pas pour mes avantages, mais pour vous! Pour que vous réalisiez votre ambition!

-Vous êtes cupide, lieutenant. Mais acceptez que, suite à ça, je change d'ambition.

-Vous dites ça comme si c'était votre faute si vous avez perdu la vue! Non! Je n'y crois pas! Je vous connais, colonel, et je sais qu'intérieurement, votre désir va au-delà du grade de général!

-Oui. Mais... C'est impossible. Et moi, peu importe mon grade, je serais toujours heureux tant que vous êtes à mes côtés.

-*Merci...* Dans ce cas... Je... Vous... L'accorde... ...

-Ha, ha, merci! 3 Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Je ne ferai plus jamais de choses contre mon gré désormais!


	6. Après la pluie

C'était son jour. Elle venait d'être promue capitaine. Tous les membres de l'armée présents vinrent la féliciter. Et enfin, Roy Mustang vint la voir. Il était venu en dernier, pour se faire remarquer. Il choisissait toujours son moment, celui-là. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Félicitations, capitaine Hawkeye! Car maintenant, je dois vous appeler Capitaine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Général!

-Ha, ha! Vous êtes toute souriante! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça!

-Ha...

-Et donc...

Il murmura à son oreille :

-Je pourrai vous parler, seul à seule, après ?

-Euh, pourquoi ?

Cela amusait beaucoup le général Mustang -lui aussi promu d'un échelon quelque temps avant- de la voir rougir ainsi. Il s'en était bien rendu compte. Aussi, il décida de la titiller.

-C'est un ordre de votre supérieur! Niark niark! (rire diabolique qui fit flipper Riza)

-... Très bien...

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer, elle avait hâte que la cérémonie se termine. Malheureusement pour elle, après l'avoir congratulée, les officiers prirent tranquillement l'apéro. Elle était heureuse, certes, mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Alors que tout le monde s'occupait dans la salle, elle vit le général, lui fit un signe et s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle alla derrière la salle, c'est-à-dire entre un mur extérieur et celui de la salle. Ce n'était sans doute pas un endroit approprié pour parler avec son patron, mais il avait bien précisé seul à seule. Ici, au moins, personne ne viendrait. Seul à seule... Dans un endroit étroit... Tête-à-tête... Rendez-vous! Cette idée la fit rougir. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et la secoua de gauche à droite

"Non, non, non, Riza, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais à quoi tu penses et puis d'abord t'attends quoi et..."

-Euh... Que faites-vous ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête.

-... Rien! Bon, que vouliez-vous me dire ?

-? Bon... En fait... Vous disiez que je ne pourrais vous obliger à retravailler avec moi car vous me rejoindrez de vous-même. Alors... Etes-vous toujours d'accord ? Sinon, je vous y forcerai dès maintenant!

-Hein ? Vous vouliez me dire ça?

-Oui, est-ce un problème ?

-Mais pourquoi me poser une question aussi... Stupide ?

-Donc... Vous refusez ?

-Pardon? Je voulais dire... Pas besoin de demander... Je vous suivrai, toujours!

-Ah... Merci, capitaine!

-De rien...

Il lui fit un de ces sourires tellement adorables, elle-même se surprit à le trouver mignon. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait le lui dire. Alors, elle se lâcha.

-Colo... Euh, Général... Vous... J'aime quand vous souriez ainsi...

Il fut très surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

-C'est ironique ?

-Vous n'avez pas confiance ?

-Si, mais...

-Pourquoi refusez-vous de voir la vérité en face ?

-Capit...

-Vous croyez que je me moque de vous, c'est ça ? Que je ne suis pas sincère ?

-C'est que c'est inhabituel de vous voir aussi franche, capitaine !

-Ah? Mais souvent, femme varie, général! Vous vous en êtes sûrement rendu compte avec toutes les femmes que vous fréquentez, je suppose!

-Capitaine ?

-Oui, à force de flirter, vous devez les connaître par cœur, autant leurs pensées que leurs corps! C'est ça hein?

-Capitaine ? Etes-vous... Jalouse ?

C'était flagrant. Elle semblait violente et énervée, les larmes aux yeux, rouge comme une framboise, décoiffée, elle se défendait énergiquement. Un aveugle l'aurait vu. Elle était jalouse. Mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi...

C'est alors qu'il vit des larmes couler le long des joues du capitaine Hawkeye. Elles étaient belles, ses larmes. C'était la troisième fois seulement qu'il la voyait pleurer, en tant d'années... Elle lui colla une baffe. En revanche, les baffes, il ne les comptait plus. Mais il oublia la douleur en voyant le visage larmoyant du capitaine. Elle semblait fragile, abandonnée.

-Général... Pourquoi... Oui... Je suis terriblement jalouse... Pourquoi... Ne voyez-vous pas... Que moi... Je...

Elle prit dans ses bras le général. Elle le serra tout contre elle. Le général ne réagit pas. Il ne voulait pas la repousser, mais si on les surprenait... C'est alors qu'il trébucha (comme par hasard) et tomba, enfin, il se rattrapa de justesse au mur. Mais il était maintenant tout contre le capitaine, et à sa hauteur. Il voyait ses larmes brillantes, et ses lèvres... Il voulait les voir de plus près. Dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait pas résister. Mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle le tira une bonne fois pour toutes vers elle, et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. Il ferma les yeux, hésita, puis se lâcha, et la prit à son tour dans ses bras. Il serait bien allé plus loin, mais ils étaient tout de même dans un lieu un peu trop public, et il ne souhaitait pas spécialement qu'elle le baffe de nouveau. Alors il se contenta de l'embrasser, et de la serrer encore plus dans ses bras.

Effectivement, elle avait réalisé quelque chose. Elle l'aimait. Il était au cœur de sa vie, sans lui elle mourrait. Oui... C'était cela qu'elle voulait qu'il voie. Elle l'aimait... A en mourir. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'est que cet amour était réciproque.


	7. Droits et Devoirs

Au bureau, ce jour-là, l'ambiance était indescriptible. Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman ignoraient comment se comporter.

Mustang regardait sans cesse le capitaine Hawkeye, mais plus avec ces regards amusés et ironiques, non, il cherchait vraiment son regard. Il la dévisageait sans cesse. Elle, de son côté, évitait plutôt son regard. Certes, elle l'aimait, certes, elle mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser comme la veille, lors de sa promotion! Mais c'est justement ce souvenir qui l'en empêchait, elle s'était clairement laissée aller, son honneur allait en prendre un coup si cela se découvrait, oui, elle regrettait; même si elle considérait ces instants comme les meilleurs instants de toute sa vie. Il fallait qu'il oublie, et elle aussi. Que cela reste un épisode sans importance dans sa vie.

Mais, il ne l'avait pas rejetée. Etait-il possible que... Non. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il ne pouvait l'aimer en retour. De toute façon, cet amour serait impossible. Et elle voulait qu'il la respecte, mais lui, le dragueur de service, en serait-il capable ? L'aimerait-il uniquement pour son corps? Qu'il aille voir ailleurs, dans ce cas! Non. C'était faux. Elle le voulait, pour elle seule. Mais elle ne devait pas; et lui non plus.

Elle fut tirée de ces pensées qui lui torturaient l'esprit par la voix du Général.

-Je prends ma pause. Vous prenez un petit café avec moi, Capitaine Hawkeye ?

-De toute façon, la machine à café ne marche plus ! Elle est actuellement en réparation! Et vous ne buvez pas de café!

-Beeen, je peux changer d'avis! Et elle sera finie quand, la réparation ?

-Dans une semaine.

-QUUUOOOIII? Ne croyez pas que je vais attendre tout ce temps pour faire une pause avec vous ! Venez ! On trouvera bien quelque chose à boire!

-Mais... je suis en plein travail...

-Discutez pas, c'est un ordre!

Une fois de plus, elle fit cette tête qu'il aimait tant, qu'il avait baptisée : "Choquée-énervée-mignonne" (allez savoir où il a eu l'idée) et il l'entraîna vers le couloir. Depuis qu'il était général, il avait eu L'INCROYABLE idée d'installer une salle avec canapés etc pour la pause. (Même si cette salle existait déjà dans les autres casernes.) Aussi il vint s'y installer avec son capitaine. Il y avait deux autres personnes ici : Un quelconque sergent et un caporal. Mais le caporal avait fini sa pause, ainsi ils n'étaient plus que trois. C'est alors que l'on appela le sergent. Il sortit donc. Ils étaient désormais seuls. Un gros silence s'installa. Il la regarda longuement, elle essaya, tant bien que mal, de détourner le regard et de se distraire. En vain. Contre son gré, ses yeux se replongèrent finalement dans ceux du Flame Alchemist.

-Vous avez le regard bien fuyant aujourd'hui, Capitaine...

Nouveau blanc. Elle s'était un peu avachie, aussi elle se redressa.

-Capitaine... Nous pouvons nous parler... Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux, personne ne peut nous entendre... Si votre acte d'hier était justifié, si vous m'aimez, nous pouvons aller plus loin... En revanche, si, selon vous, c'était un acte insensé, si vous regrettez, alors, dites-le-moi, et j'oublierai tout. Promis. Mais sachez que moi, capitaine, je vous aime à la folie.

A chaque fois que j'allais chez une femme, que nous avions une aventure, je le regrettais dès le lendemain. Je me maudissais, avec mes désirs, mais je recommençais, car j'en avais besoin. Mes hormones bouillonnaient, et même si je ne les aimais pas, je devais les sauter. C'était un désir, un besoin plus qu'une véritable envie. Mais avec vous, c'est différent. Je vous veux, évidemment, mais j'éprouve du plaisir à vous voir, à vous parler, à vous serrer dans mes bras. Oui, hier, j'étais très heureux. Mais vous, capitaine, m'aimez-vous ? Ou voulez-vous oublier tout cela ? Si tel est votre désir, très bien...

BLAM!

Elle s'était levé, et avait tapé du poing sur la table.

-J'en ai marre. Cette discussion ne rime à rien. D'ailleurs, c'est surtout un monologue, et je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un lieu de travail!

-Pourtant, hier vous sembliez si jalouse, d'ailleurs vous l'avez avoué... Non?

-Bon, puisque vous m'avez posé la question, général, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous répondre : Non! Je ne vous aime pas!

-Très bien...

-Je... Retourne... Au bureau.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Lui se figea d'abord, puis se leva brutalement. Il serait sorti, serait retourné à son bureau, le cœur brisé, et aurait travaillé en silence s'il n'avait pas vu ce frisson sur le corps de Riza Hawkeye. Il serait sorti le soir, serait allé au bar, pour se faire consoler, s'il n'avait pas perçu ce petit sanglot, très subtil, très léger, dans la voix du capitaine. Elle avait eu raison, la veille : Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas voir la vérité ?

Il en était sûr : elle mentait. Pour son honneur, sa fierté, ou tout simplement pour se protéger du monstre qu'il était. Oui, il était conscient d'être un monstre. Un vieux pervers cupide et orgueilleux. Mais malgré tout, quelqu'un qui connaissait sa vraie nature _l'aimait._ C'était le plus beau cadeau pour lui.

Il s'approcha du capitaine, qui s'était arrêtée en le voyant se lever, et remonta la manche de son uniforme, puis caressa son bras. Il trouva sa peau fraîche et laiteuse. Il en voulait plus. Il s'avança encore pour être tout collé contre elle, la ramena délicatement en arrière. Elle se laissa faire. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

Elle avait bien senti que le général avait compris, qu'il ne la croirait plus lorsqu'elle nierait son amour pour lui. Et puis, elle aussi en mourait d'envie. Et surtout, elle sentait que cet homme, pourtant réputé comme un véritable pervers et Casanova, la respectait et l'aimait vraiment. Quand à son honneur, elle décida de ne plus se torturer l'esprit à se poser des questions stupides.

Il s'assit finalement de nouveau sur le canapé, l'entraînant avec lui de sorte qu'elle était désormais sur ses genoux, et commença à déboutonner la veste du capitaine. Elle rougit et sentit son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'on les surprenne, pour l'instant pour elle comme pour lui, seul comptait l'instant présent. Il tourna la tête d'Hawkeye vers lui, et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient fraîches. Pour être plus à l'aise, elle se rassit à côté de lui. Elle se tourna vers lui, et posa les mains sur son torse pour finalement lui rendre son baiser. Au moment où elle sépara ses lèvres de celles du général Mustang, Havoc entra dans la pièce. Les deux s'éloignèrent précipitamment -décidément, Havoc était casseur d'ambiance professionnel!- et se recoiffèrent.

-Eh bé... Vous vous emmerdez pas un peu, assis comme ça ?

Roy et Riza répondirent en chœur :

-Ah non, non! Cette pause est super, vraiment, c'est l'éclate!

Avant de rougir comme deux pivoines.

-? Euh d'accord... Je vous laisse, alors...

Lorsqu'il claqua la porte, le général et le capitaine ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Ha, ha! On a eu du bol !

-Oui, hi, hi, il faudra faire attention la prochaine fois!

-Mais, du coup, capitaine... Peut-on dire, même si nous ne faisons rien, que... Désormais... Nous formons un vrai couple ?

-... En... Fait, à une condition...

-Ah oui? J'écoute ?

-... Que... (Elle lui fit un grand sourire.) Lorsque nous sommes seuls tous les deux, je veux que vous me tutoyez!

-Si vous aussi, pas de problème... _Riza_!

-Très bien! Dans ce cas, j'accepte _ta_ proposition, _Roy_!

-C'est tout de même... Ca fait bizarre... Et si on s'y habitue, et qu'on s'appelle ainsi en public ?

-Si _tu_ veux, on peut se vouvoyer, mais ça ne _vous_ ressemble pas de pleurer pour si peu!

-Pleurer...? Qui pleure, hein ?!... OK, tutoyons-nous ! Ma chère... Capitaine Riza Hawkeye!

 **Ainsi naquit un nouveau couple, non, on ne s'y attendait pas du tout! La suite au prochain épisode!**


	8. Nuit presque blanche

-Général ?

-Un souci, capitaine ?

-J'ai certains dossiers à traiter rapidement, pourriez-vous venir m'aider ?

-Hum... J'arrive tout de suite.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le Général Roy Mustang et le Capitaine Riza Hawkeye sortaient ensemble. Ils le cachaient bien -surtout grâce à Riza-, de sorte qu'absolument personne ne se doutait de leur relation. Bien sûr, Ed par exemple était persuadé qu'ils s'aimaient réciproquement, mais il était loin de se douter qu'ils formaient déjà un vrai couple, qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours en-dehors du travail et qu'ils avaient inventé un langage codé pour communiquer personnellement au travail.

Par exemple, "On peut mettre la clim' à 16?" voulait dire "Auras-tu fini ton boulot à 16h?", mais leur langage n'était pas parfait et ils avaient parfois du mal à se comprendre, dans ce cas, ils s'appelaient directement en prétextant qu'ils avaient du mal avec des dossiers. C'est exactement ce que venait de faire Riza, car le général avait encore du mal à comprendre (...).

-Oui, donc, ces dossiers ?

-Voilà. Aidez-moi, remplissez par exemple ce formulaire. Tenez.

-Merci.

Il chuchota:

-Et donc...?

-Es-tu libre ce soir, vers 19h?

-Oui! On pourra se voir!

-D'accord, mais... Tu devrais au moins faire semblant de remplir le formulaire! Parce que là, sans stylo, je ne vois pas comment tu peux écrire!

-Oups!

Le soir

-Hé, général, je n'ai pas tout fini!

-C'est pas grave Havoc! Tu avanceras demain!

-Vous êtes sympa aujourd'hui, c'est louche!

-Comment ça, louche ?...

-C'est pas faux, général!, rit Hawkeye.

-Mais vous aussi capitaine, continua Havoc, vous êtes beaucoup plus souriante ces derniers jours... Hmmm...

-Ben...

-Allez, ceux qui ont fini, sortez! Laissez-moi avec le cap'tain!

-T'es pas discret... murmura-t-elle.

Fuery et Havoc, les deux derniers, quittèrent la pièce.

-Bon, nous sommes finalement seuls... Tu voulais que je vienne chez toi ?

-Non. Je voulais rester ici.

-Ici ? Que veux-tu faire ici?

-C'est drôle, non, d'être dans l'infraction ?

-Je te croyais plus sérieuse, Riza...

-C'est toi qui me change, je suppose... Havoc avait raison... Moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Alors je voulais te dire... Je suis prête.

-Prête...?

Mustang resta immobile, n'y croyant pas. Enfin, il réagit :

"EN-FIIIN!" (ToT) (ToT) (ToT) (ToT) (ToT) (ToT) "FINIII L'ABS-TI-NEEENNNCE!" (ToT) (ToT) (ToT) (ToT) (ToT) (ToT) !

Le rating étant T, je vais laisser libre cours à votre imagination pour la suite...

Il faisait déjà bien nuit malgré le fait que l'on soit en été. Mustang avait décidé de raccompagner Hawkeye. Elle ne refusa pas, mais ils firent de petits détours pour éviter les grandes rues. Ce serait fâcheux si quelqu'un les voyait ensemble, tout retournés et à cette heure-ci. Le capitaine proposa au général de rester dormir. On put voir deux silhouettes amoureuses s'enlacer jusqu'à 3h du matin.

Riza Hawkeye se réveilla à 4h. A côté d'elle, Roy dormait encore. Elle n'avait dormi que 30 minutes, car même s'ils s'étaient couchés à 3h, elle avait eu du mal à dormir après. Aussi, elle était très fatiguée. Elle regarda Roy. Il était mignon, quand il dormait. Elle sourit. Très mignon.

-Tu dors ?

Pas de réponse.

-Je prends ça pour un "oui"...

...

-Je vais faire du thé.

...

Alors qu'elle préparait, à moitié somnolente, le thé, une tête se posa sur son épaule.

-Ben, tu vois que t'es réveillé!

-Grrrmmml'estquelleheuremmmm?...

-4h05!

-Mmmmf...

Elle entendit un profond ronflement. Visiblement il s'était rendormi.


	9. La mer

**Le général de brigade Mustang et le capitaine Hawkeye avaient décidé de passer une semaine à la mer, dans un gîte, durant les vacances d'été.** ** _Comme par hasard_** **, Ed, Winry, Al, Pinako, et Den y étaient aussi. (surtout Ed) Ils se croisèrent,** ** _comme par hasard,_** **à la plage...**

Riza Hawkeye et Winry Rockbell n'allaient jamais oublier cette tête de dégoût marquée sur le visage d'Edward et Mustang lorsqu'ils se virent.

-Full-me-taaal?!Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Co-lo-neeeel! Et vous, s'pèce de vacancier! Qu'est-ce que vous glandez, encore!?

-Winry! Tu vas bien ?

-Oh, lieutenant! Ca faisait un bout de temps!

-Héhé, fullmetal, désolé mais je suis général maintenant! Oh, bonjour mademoiselle Rockbell! Vous allez bien ? Toujours aussi mignonne à ce que je vois! Crois-moi tu n'as pas de temps à perdre avec ce nabot!

-NA-NA-NA-NABOOOT?! Fermez-la, espèce de bon à rien!

-Et Hawkeye est désormais capitaine!

-Ah, félicitations!

-Bonjour Edward!

-Bonjour lieut... Capitaine!

-Bonjour, Mr le général!

-Alphonse n'est pas avec vous ?

-Il est resté à l'hôtel avec Pinako, la grand-mère de Winry...

-Ah, ah!

-POURQUOI VOUS MARREZ-VOUS AVEC CE SOURIRE PERVERS?!

-Car ça veut dire que... Vous étiez seuls, tous les deux, à vous promener, main dans la main, en échangeant des regards tendres...

-... Ca va loin... ET VOUS ALORS AVEC LE CAPITAINE HAWKEYE?!

-Nous, c'est différent!

-Ah ouais ?! Je vois pas en quoi!

-C'est, euh... Un voyage d'affaires!

-Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous en civil, main dans la main pour le coup ?

-Oh, une grosse vague! Vraiment, très grosse! vraiment énorme!

-Quelle diversion lamentable... Vous allez m'expliquer, oui ?!

-Y'a rien à expliquer! Tu m'énerves à la fin! casse-toi! on ne sait même plus qui parle!

-Très bien! Rentrons, Winry!

-Euh... Oui... Attends Ed... Euh...

-Ah, ces hommes! Courage Winry!

-Hi, hi, merci!

Edward et Winry s'éloignèrent. Roy et Riza se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

-Ca m'énerve, ça... Pourquoi il est ici, Fullmetal!? Ca va gâcher notre séjour!

-Tu crois ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit nombreux...

-Hmouais... Non... Au fait, cette plage n'est pas trop bondée en journée ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu crains à l'avance ta popularité auprès des filles?

-C'est surtout que j'enrage à l'idée que tout le monde pourra voir tes cuisses... Ca va me rendre fou de jalousie, et j'ai peur que toi aussi, ça te gâche un peu tes vacances d'être entourée de vieux pervers...

-Roy, pour l'instant le seul pervers que je crains c'est toi!

-... Oui, mais du coup c'est plutôt bien que je ne sois pas ton "ennemi", non ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai pris deux pistolets. Le premier qui me colle de trop près... cric cric !

-(gloups) Et pour moi, tu fais une exception ?

-ENCORE MOINS SI C'EST TOI.

-Tu es crueeelleee, Rizaaa!

Ils allèrent dans leur gîte. Roy fut heureux de constater que c'était suffisamment grand. Le lit semblait bien rebondir, il espérait avoir l'occasion de le tester dès le soir. Riza était émerveillée. C'est Roy qui avait réservé le gîte, piscine et jacuzzi sans oublier hammam, sauna, bassin de relaxation, parc privé autour de 200 hectares environ. Il lui avait juste dit 2 jours avant : "On part à la mer, prépare-toi." et les voilà partis. Ils firent le hammam, puis allèrent faire un bain de minuit dan la mer. Roy Mustang aurait bien voulu profiter du lit moelleux, mas Riza Hawkeye était trop fatiguée ce soir-là. Ils se couchèrent donc, ce qui n'empêcha pas le général de caresser le capitaine partout durant toute la nuit.

 **L** e lendemain, ils retrouvèrent Edward, Winry et cette fois Alphonse (Pinako avait voulu rester à l'hôtel) à la plage et se baignèrent. Ils s'éclaboussèrent. Même si le général ne s'était toujours pas "familiarisé" avec l'eau, il le faisait pour Riza. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas baignée tout de suite avec eux, elle avait préféré prendre un peu de soleil d'abord. Au bout d'un moment, elle alla se changer et revint avec un fabuleux deux-pièces rouge qui mettait bien en valeur ses courbes. Cela plut au général, puis cela lui déplût lorsqu'il vit tous les gens de sexe masculin -autres qu'Ed et Al- la fixer intensément. Elle savait qu'il était jaloux, mais après tout lui ne s'était pas gêné pour faire toucher ses abdos à toutes les jeunes filles qui lui demandaient!

Le Flame Alchemist, voyant que les hommes qui l'observaient s'approchaient peu à peu d'elle (on voyait même des mains arriver de part et d'autres de Riza) et voyant qu'elle n'avait pas sur elle ses deux flingues, s'approcha. Il prit l'oeil de Faucon dans ses bras, la porta comme une princesse et dit, exprès tout haut et fort.

-"Attention ma chère Riza, ne te perds pas dans cette foule! Je me demande pourquoi tous ces hommes sont agglutinés autour de toi ? Ils n'ont pas compris que nous étions ensemble les imbéciles ? C'est évident! Deux êtres si beaux..."

Une fois les hommes en rut éloignés, elle marmonna:

-Merci Roy! Mais étais-tu obligé de me porter si haut ?

-Bien sûr, c'te question!

En revanche, il était désormais sûr de quelque chose : c'en était fini de lui. Oh, il ne craignait pas que quelqu'un ne les reconnaisse et les dénonce à l'armée, mais il craignait surtout la réaction du _petit teigneux_ , le _virus_ , le _nimbus nabot,_ le...

-Généraaal!

Ca allait commencer ainsi. Suite exactement comme il l'avait prévue :

Il fit sa tête de canard mutant à grandes dents,(...) et continua :

-Je sais quelque chose sur vooouuus!

-C'est bon gamin, fais pas chier! OUI, je sors avec Riza! 20€ et tu te tais ?

-Oh, oh, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant...

-SALE...

-Edward, t'abuses... Enfin ils sont ensemble! Tu veux qu'ils cassent ou quoi?!

-Félicitations pour la deuxième fois, capitaine! J'espère que ce n'est pas Edward qui vous arrêtera! Mais j'étais sûre qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre vous deux!

-Hein...? c'était si visible que ça ? ... !...

-Mais c'est bien capitaine!

-Oui!

Après avoir bien nagé, bien joué, bien ri et bien rougi (sauf pour Alphonse), ils se séchèrent et sortirent. Riza reparut habillée avec un short de plage, et un petit débardeur d'été. Ils marchaient tous, elle et le Flame Alchemist derrière. Il lui murmura:

-Hé.

-Oui?

-Ton short n'est pas un peu court ?

-Hein ? Non... C'est la bonne longueur...

-Grrr...(ton du mec jaloux que tout le monde voit les cuisses de sa copine.)

Il la prit par le poignet :

-Viens!

-Que fais-tu ?

-On s'éclipse!

-Mais...

-C'est bon, on rejoindra les autres après ! J'assumerai tout!

-Bon...Je vous suis.

Il l'entraîna vers les rochers. Une fois dans un recoin rocheux plutôt dissimulé, il la fit s'asseoir, puis s'allonger. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle. Et il lui fit un suçon sur... la cuisse. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Au final, il lui fit des suçons tout autour des deux cuisses. Il en avait profité pour lui lécher ses cuisses et ses épaules.

-Mais, Roy, pourquoi...?

-Ainsi, tout le monde voit que tu es en couple! Je t'en referais régulièrement! Et si tu veux que ça ne se voit pas car c'est gênant pour toi, ce que je comprends parfaitement, mets un shot plus long!

-...?! Tu abuses!

-Je sais! Ha ha ha! Mais tu m'aimes comme ça, non ?

-...!


	10. Loin de moi

Le général était arrivé tôt ce matin. En réalité, il savait que Riza Hawkeye arrivait toujours très tôt, aussi était-il venu exprès à 8h pour 8h30. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il se plongea dans un bout d'un moment, Falman et Breda arrivèrent.

-Bonjour général!

 _-Sors de ce corps, Saruman!_

-... Hein ?

-Oh, pardon! C'est juste que je lisais et...

-Je vois...

Cette intervention l'avait fait atterrir. Il était 8h15 et Riza n'était toujours pas là.

Il décida d'attendre. Fuery et Havoc arrièrent à 8h27. Toujours aucune trace du capitaine. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha nonchalamment en soupirant :

-Général de brigade Roy Mustang à l'appareil, j'écoute ?

 _-Allô..._

Il lâcha son Tolkien qui tomba par terre.

Il n'entendit pas le début de la phrase, mais il avait reconnu la voix, qui cette fois était faible.

 _-... Informe... Que moi, Capitaine Riza Hawkeye... Ne pourrai être présente durant quelque temps._

-... C'est noté.

Il raccrocha précipitamment. Il se leva.

-Il faut que j'y aille! Gardez-moi ma page!

Il sortit en trombe. Les 4 autres s'interrogèrent.

Qu'avait-elle ? La seule fois où elle avait été absente, durant deux semaines, il avait découvert qu'elle avait une pneumonie, et encore, elle avait voulu venir mais était tombée dans la rue et avait été emmenée aux urgences. Il courut chez elle. Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Évidemment! Il aurait dû s'en douter! Elle était sûrement déjà aux urgences! Il sortit, courut vers l'arrêt de bus, par chance un bus l'y attendit. Il sauta à bord, pressa le conducteur, descendit au bout de 6 arrêts. Il courut jusqu'aux urgences les plus proches. A l'accueil, une femme lui dit:

-Excusez-moi, les visites sont impossibles à cette heure. Revenez à 10 h.

-Non! Il faut que je la voie!

-Je regrette, c'est impossible. Roy usa alors de la manière qui marchait à tous les coups :

-Je suis Roy Mustang, alchimiste d'état et général à l'armée terrestre!

-Oh! Il fallait le dire plus tôt! Qui venez-vous voir ?

-Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit ici, mais... Avez-vous une patiente du nom de Hawkeye, présente depuis ce matin ?

-Hum, ça me dit quelque chose... (Elle sortit un gros dictionnaire où étaient répertoriés les patients) Voyons... H... Ha... Hac... Hat... Haw... Hawl... Hawk... Hawkeye! Riza Hawkeye, présente depuis 5h du matin, c'est bien cela ? Chambre 102, troisième étage, couloir de gauche, au fond à droite!

Il courut vers l'ascenseur qui lui aussi l'attendait, lorsque...

Ah, attendez! Il est écrit qu'il ne faut pas aller la voir pour le moment, car elle est en pleine opération...

-Opération? Mais je peux aider...

-Vous avez des connaissances en médecine ?

-...En fait... ... Que dalle...

-Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Mais même dans le cas contraire, je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire. Parce que, vous comprenez... Elle est sous la responsabilité de nos médecins, et... De plus, c'est une opération très délicate...

-Délicate ? Mais qu'a-t-elle ?! C'est vrai, ça! Pourquoi est-elle ici !? QU'A-T-ELLE? QU'A-T-ELLE!

-Elle a... Elle est opérée d'un cancer du sein en phase 3.

-Un... Cancer? En phase... 3? ...

-Je suis désolée, c'est délicat à annoncer...

-Je veux la voir... Il faut que je la voie...

-Euh, mais je vous ai dit que...

-IL LE FAUT, VOUS ENTENDEZ? JE DOIS LA VOIR! IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-Ah...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que le général s'élançait déjà vers l'ascenseur.

-...Monsieur! Monsieur, attendez!

Mais il n'écouta pas. Il devait la voir. Il le fallait. Il voulait la voir, tout de suite, sur-le-champ. Voyant que l'ascenseur venait de remonter, il sprinta et monta les 3 étages en utilisant l'escalier. Il fut là-haut en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le traversa le couloir. Il vit le panneau "102". Elle était là. A l'intérieur de cette chambre. Il ne réfléchit pas; il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Capitaine!

Elle était là, sous anesthésie, allongée. Les médecins étaient en pleine opération, comme disait la dame de l'accueil.

-Capitaine... Riza...!

Il s'élança vers le lit.

-Monsieur... Nous sommes en pleine opé...

-Opération, j'ai compris! Mais il fallait que je la voie, tout de suite, sans attendre!

-Mais nous...

-Je sais! Cette opération est délicate, vous ne devez surtout pas être dérangés. Mais moi...! Je suis si inquiet! Riza! Riza, tu m'entends ? Riza! Ne pars pas!

-Camez-vous monsieur. Elle n'est pas morte! Elle est sous anesthésie. Ce cancer est déjà en phase 3, mais si vous ne nous dérangez pas, nous devrions pouvoir la soigner. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ferons au mieux. Les cas de cancers du sein, surtout tant qu'ils sont à cette phase-là, sont très souvent soignés. Maintenant, partez s'il vous plaît. Nous avons quand même besoin de calme.

-Je vois...

Il se leva. Il aurait tout de même aimé pouvoir lui parler. C'est alors qu'elle lui prit sa main et dit d'une toute petite voix:

-Général... Roy... Excuse-moi de te causer... Tant d'ennuis...

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Ne t'excuse pas! C'est moi qui m'excuse... De ne pas être venu avant... Et que je n'ai pas su avant que tu avais un cancer...

-Ne t'en fais pas... Je serais bientôt de nouveau sur pied...

-J'espère... En tout cas, je te donne encore un ordre... En tant que ton supérieur... Ne meurs pas!

-A vos ordres!

-Allez, repos, maintenant! Tu n'étais pas censée être sous anesthésie ? ... Bon, je te confie à eux... Je te laisse. Bon repos.

-Roy.

-Oui ?

Elle le regarda, droit dans les yeux.

-Je... Je t'aime...

Il lui prit sa main qu'il embrassa.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Il se leva et s'avança en direction de la porte.

-Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois, sortit et referma la porte.

-Eh bien, s'écria un des médecins, il ne manque pas de toupet, lui!

Il se tourna vers Riza, et la vit, en train de pleurer, et souriante.

-Eh! Ca va ?

-Oui... S'il vous plaît, soignez-moi... Moi, je me fiche un peu de mourir, mais il y a une personne sur cette terre pour qui je dois vivre... Et que j'aime aussi...

-... Et c'est lui...?

Elle hocha légèrement la tête en souriant encore.

Au niveau de l'accueil, la femme dit à Roy.

-Eh bien, je vous ai dit de ne pas y aller! Vous les avez sûrement dérangés! Vous...

-Oui mais... Je suis inquiet... Mais en même temps, je suis très heureux qu'elle aille bien. Merci de m'avoir fait entrer, même si vous n'aviez pas trop le choix!

Il lui sourit gentiment.

Elle rougit.

-Ah...? En tout cas, mon général, n'hésitez pas à repasser, pour venir me voir!

-Ha, ha, désolé, mais je ne viendrai que pour elle!

Il sortit. Il se sentait étrange. Il était très inquiet, il avait peur que ça ne rate, mais en même temps, il l'avait vue, et elle lui avait parlé, et cela l'avait quelque peu rassuré. Ce contraste sentimental le bouleversait. Cela lui donnait envie de pleurer, d'inquiétude et de soulagement.

Il arriva au bureau. Havoc était le seul à ne pas travailler, il était assis à la place du général et lisait son livre.

-Ha, général! Je vous ai gardé votre page en lisant en même temps! Vous pourrez me dire, quand vous le lirez, qui gagne entre Saruman et Gandalf ?!...

-Merci Havoc... Je te spoilerai tout si tu veux.

-Yes, j'ai hâte de savoir la fin! Et, tant qu'à faire, vous pourrez m'apporter le prochain tome ?...

-... Oui...

-Super, merciii!

Il alla devant la fenêtre et regarda vers l'Ouest. Les urgences étaient par ici. _Elle_ était par ici. Actuellement, elle devait encore être sous anesthésie, les médecins devaient encore être en train de l'opérer. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose en ce moment même : Que tout se passe bien.

 _-Guéris vite..._ , murmura-t-il.

-Hein ? Vous disiez quelque chose général ? Mais pourquoi vous pleurez ?

-Rien Havoc. Calme-toi... Il n'y a rien. Rien d'autre... Qu'elle.

-Que dites-vous? J'comprends rien! Vous êtes bizarre!

-Parle pour toi!

Il pensa à elle toute la journée. Il revint la voir le soir.

-Coucou...

-Tu es là.

-L'opération est finie ?

-Pour aujourd'hui, oui... J'ai de la chance, je n'ai pas trop de cellules cancérigènes... Mais je vais devoir rester longtemps à l'hôpital.

-Je viendrai te voir tous les jours. Au fait, tiens, je t'ai pris des fleurs...

-Merci beaucoup, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas de vase...

-Ca me donnera une idée de cadeau pour demain. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime!

Ils s'embrassèrent. Au bout d'un moment, il dut rentrer chez lui.

-A demain, alors, bisous!

-Oui, à demain mon chéri.

La nuit, ils dormirent bien, grâce à ces paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Mais jamais l'un comme l'autre n'avait entendu le lendemain avec autant d'impatience!


	11. Désirs et besoins

**Désolée, il s'est apparemment passé 4 mois dans l'histoire sans savoir ce qui se passe, mais bon comme Riza est hospitalisée, je sais pas quoi dire... Vous inquiétez pas, ça va pas durer... Ce chapitre est déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans (sexe)**

Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que le capitaine Hawkeye était hospitalisée. Quatre mois que Roy allait la voir deux fois par jour. Quatre mois qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Roy en avait désormais marre. Au début, cela ne le gênait pas du tout de ne plus l'avoir de temps en temps dans son lit, puis ça a commencé à le perturber légèrement, puis cela lui manquait, il avait hâte qu'elle revienne, et enfin, c'était devenu une véritable frustration. Il la désirait plus que quiconque, mais dans cette circonstance, il était prêt à coucher avec n'importe quelle fille. C'est pour cela qu'il sortait du bureau et s'avançait, d'un pas rageux, vers un bar. D'habitude, il allait voir le capitaine après le travail, mais il savait que de toute façon elle était toujours cloîtrée dans son lit. Son lit... Une fois, il avait eu envie de lui faire l'amour dans ce lit d'hôpital mais il avait dû abandonner cette idée lorsqu'il vit une caméra de surveillance.

Voilà pourquoi il entrait à présent dans ce bar. C'était plutôt prometteur : une barre de pole dance, des canapés moelleux, des serveuses sexy,... Il alla s'asseoir face au comptoir. Très vite, une jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il la trouvait très sexy. Des escarpins noires avec des chaussettes montantes en dentelle, une minijupe tout aussi noire qui laissait voir son string, un haut rouge flashy sans manches qui lui arrivait au nombril avec un décolleté vertigineux, du gloss très brillant assorti à son haut, du mascara, et des longs cheveux ondulés blonds.

Elle lui dit d'une voix mielleuse et tout aussi sexy, en entamant un jeu de séduction en roulant des paupières, en battant des cils et en bougeant les épaules:

-Bonjour monsieuuur... C'est la première fois que vous venez ici, nooon? Un beau gosse comme vous, je l'aurais retenuuu... Oh, mais diiites-moooiii! Vous êtes de l'armééée, nooon?

Comment pouvait-il se contrôler avec une charmeuse pareille ?

-En effet, je suis général... Quel âge avez-vous mademoiselle ?

-Moooiiii? J'ai 19 aaans...

Dix-neuf ans ? N'était-ce pas un peu jeune ?

-Zut, j'ai dix ans de plus que vous, quand même!

-Nooon, c'est vraiii ? Quel dommaaage! Mais vous saveeez, mes parents avaiiient 20 ans de différeeence!

-Eh bien, tant mieux! Je vous paie un verre ?

-Avec plaisiiir, mon généraaal!

Continuation du jeu de séduction

-Maintenaaant, j'ai fini mon veeerre, généraaal! Si je vous faisais un numéro de pole daaance ?

-Avec plaisir!

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'appuya sur son épaule et murmura à son oreille

-Et que diriez-vous d'un petit strip-tease ?

-Je ne dirai pas non, mais sachez qu'après, je voudrai vous sauter tout de suite. Ne voulez-vous pas venir chez moi, et que vous ne le fassiez rien que pour moi ?

-Oh, vous êtes coquiiin généraaal! (séduction express) Très bieeen, mais juste, vous savez moi j'ai un grand liiit... On pourrait faire ça chez moooi, nooon ? En plus j'ai une barre de pole daaance!

-Si vous avez un grand lit... J'accepte!

-Oooh, généraaal!

Il sortit du bar, la demoiselle à son bras. Il marchèrent dans la rue. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose par terre.

-Tiens ? Mais c'est... UN SOUTIF?

"95C!" pensa-t-il "95C!" "Je suis comblé!"

-Oh tieeens, c'est le mieeen! Ca alooors! Dooonc, mon généraaal ? Vous savez ce que ça veut diiire ? Que je n'ai pas de soutien-gooorge!

-Wow... Dépêchons, je meurs d'envie de vous!

-Hi, hi! Je vais vous faire bien bander, alors!

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un certain temps devant une grande maison.

-C'est chez moiii...

Elle entra, le prit par le bras, le fit courir, monter l'escalier et entrer dans sa chambre. Elle ferma à clé.

-Maintenant, tu es mon prisonnier, généraaal...

-Ha! Alors, c'est quand ce striptease?

-Tieeens, voici des bouteilles pour te distraire en même teeemps!

-Merci!

Il s'assit sur le lit de la fille. Elle saisit la barre de pole dance et commença ses figures. Elle passa son genou autour de la barre et enleva sa minijupe. Elle grimpa à la barre ainsi et fit glisser son haut. Comme elle n'avait rien en-dessous, Mustang découvrir ses seins pâles. Il sentit son pénis se durcir. Elle redescendit et tourna autour de la barre avec son parfait déhanché. Elle enleva ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes. Elle déchira finalement son string qu'elle lança à Roy, sous l'effet des trois bouteilles qu'il avait descendu. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui, très près. Il craqua. Il la tira, la plaqua sur le lit et plongea dans ses seins. En même temps, il se déshabilla entièrement. Il lécha ses seins, lui mordilla le cou, jouissant, ivre, fou. Il avait déjà éjaculé, et le lit était recouvert de sperme. Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de la fille. Il la tourna, retourna. Au final, ce ne fut plus sa langue qu'il introduisait dans la bouche de la fille, c'était son pénis qu'il introduisait dans son vagin. Ils se donnèrent des violents coups de reins. Elle répétait de façon très érotique "généraaal..."

-Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé quel était votre nom?

-Appelez-moi Jenny. Et vous...

-Appelez-moi Général.

Il jouit ainsi durant une bonne heure. Au bout du compte, le lit était taché de sperme, et déchiré : leurs ongles s'accrochaient à la couverture et tiraient. Il lui roula une dernière pelle et se rhabilla. Il serait bien resté "dormir", mais, comme ils ne se levaient pas à la même heure, il avait peur d'être en retard au boulot le lendemain. Il rentra chez lui. Pour la soirée, il avait eu sa dose. Mais il voulait continuer à la voir pour réaliser tous ses fantasmes.

Ses collègues savaient que Mustang allait toujours voir Riza le matin. Il partit donc tout naturellement à cette heure-ci. Il s'apprêta cependant à aller, cette fois-ci, chez Jenny. Puis il se rappela : "Je pourrais partir dans une semaine.".

C'est ce que lui avait dit Riza, précisément... Sept jours plus tôt! Elle sortait! Enfin! Elle sortait ! Il se dirigea, fou d'espoir, vers l'arrêt de bus qui l'emmènerait à l'hôpital lorsque... "Non. Je l'ai trompée. Par pur égoïsme. Je l'ai trompée. Elle souffrait sans doute sur un lit d'hôpital, attendant ma venue, pendant que moi...! Je suis... Égoïste! Je suis sale! Je ne suis... Pas digne d'elle!"

Il fit demi-tour en direction du bar...

-Et alors ?

Il frissonna en entendant cette voix. Il se tourna. Elle était là. Face à lui. Riza, dans une robe blanche.

-Tu ne viens même pas me chercher à l'hôpital ?

Elle lui sourit. Il voulut courir la prendre dans ses bras, mais il repensa à la veille, avec la jeune Jenny. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il fondit en larmes.

-Eh, mais ça va pas ? Y a un problème?...

-Rien, c'est juste... C'est juste que moi... J'ai été... Si égoïste!

-...Pardon ? Roy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Toi, égoïste ? Je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans cet état-là, mais tu es tout, sauf égoïste!

-Non... Tu ne me connais pas... Je suis... Pas... Ce que tu...

-Si tu pleures parce que tu t'en veux de m'avoir trompée avec cette fille qui te fait des signes depuis tout à l'heure alors que tu éprouvais juste un besoin mais que tu trouves ça égoïste, c'est normal!

"COMMENT ELLE A DEVINE? ELLE A UN 6EME SENS, C'EST OFFICIEL! OU ELLE LIT DANS LES PENSÉES!"

-Heu... Je suppose que tu m'en veux...

Il obtint sa réponse par une balle qui traversa ses cheveux pour aller s'écraser dans le volet du bar.

-Oui... Je t'en veux terriblement! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, tu entends?! JAMAIS!

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà détalé.

-Ah... Attends! Riza!

La petite Jennny qui le regardait depuis le début vint lui faire du charme.

-Généraaal...

-Pas le temps de jouer!

Il courut. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes devant chez Riza. Il frappa à la porte.

-Riza ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ne crois pas que je vais abandonner Riza! Je t'aime et tu le sais! N'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Je vais faire mes preuves, si tu veux! Je...

-C'est bon. Entre.

Il entra dans sa maison. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu. En fait, un peu plus de 4 mois.

-C'était un test. Pour voir si tu allais me suivre. Sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné.

-Mais tu as dit que tu ne le...

-Sauf si! Sauf si...

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit, très sérieusement :

-Sauf si tu acceptes de me serrer dans tes bras, infiniment plus que tu ne m'as serrée!

-Ca, c'est avec grand plaisir!

Car il en était certain à présent. Il n'éprouvait rien, absolument rien pour Jenny ou les autres filles sexy du bar. Il avait choisi cette fille par défaut. Mais celle qu'il aimait, la seule, l'unique... c'était...

-Riza!

-...

-Je... Je t'aime! Vraiment!

-... Je sais. (smile)

Il la prit dans ses bras, doucement. Il l'embrassa. Elle lui dit :

-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai une dernière chose à faire...

Elle ressortit dehors. Il la suivit. Elle reprit le bus, suivie de Mustang. Elle descendit sur la place où il y avait le fameux bar. Jenny y était. Lorsqu'elle vit Mustang, elle lui dit :

-Je savais que tu allais revenir...

Puis son visage s'assombrit en voyant Riza. En les voyant tout à l'heure, elle avait bien compris qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle la nargua :

-Bonjour, vous êtes la petite amie de _Roy_ , n'est-ce pas ?

En vérité, elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom du général, mais elle avait entendu Riza l'appeler par son prénom, aussi Jenny faisait croire qu'ils étaient déjà intimes.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un mec aussi beau, fort, musclé... Ses abdos sont vraiment... Wouah!

Riza avait bien compris que Jenny essayait de la rendre jalouse. Et ça marchait. En vérité Riza mourrait d'envie d'étrangler cette blondasse qui avait tourné autour de SON Roy, mais elle savait très bien que l'autre n'attendait que ça. Elle ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Aussi elle se contenta de répondre :

-Je sais.

-En plus, il est très doué au lit, il sait trouver les "points sensibles"...

-N'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi, toutes les nuits, je m'étonne de ça.

La discussion se prolongea ainsi : Jenny lançait des pics, mais Riza restait de marbre -même si au fond d'elle, elle crevait de jalousie- et retournait les pics contre Jenny. Jusqu'à ce que...

-Salope! Et tu t'en fous ou quoi, que ton mec aille voir ailleurs?

Roy intervint:

-Jenny!

-Je comprends qu'avec quelqu'un comme toi il en ait marre, espèce de pute!

-Jenny!

Roy la poussa. Elle tomba par terre. Au final, elle l'avait lui aussi mis hors de lui.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI PARLER COMME CA! Ma Riza n'est pas... ça! Tu dis ça parce que tu es consciente que c'est toi, la salope! Hein?! Ce n'est pas elle qui se balade en mini-jupe avec un top décolleté, qui fait du striptease sur les barres de pole dance et qui drague les hommes qui viennent!

-Alors, général... Pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi ?

-... Par envie, par besoin... Mais aussi par défaut! Chaque homme est comme ça; durant une période, on a besoin de sexe! C'est dégueulasse mais c'est comme ça! Tu as éveillé ce désir en m'excitant! Mais j'aurais préféré, ce soir-là, être dans le lit de Riza! Crois-moi, tu m'as excité, mais je ne te respecte pas! Aucun mec ne te respectera si tu te comportes comme ça! Aucun, tu entends ?! Jamais! Moi... La seule que je désire mais qu'en même temps, je respecte, c'est...

Il se tourna vers Riza Hawkeye et la prit dans ses bras:

-... Elle!

Jenny s'apprêta à s'exprimer, puis se ravisa, se contenta de faire une grimace de dégout, puis s'enfuit.

-Hé ben... Beau discours! Même si ça m'étonnerait qu'elle t'ait écouté...

-Merci! ... En tout cas, je suis soulagé que tu aies guéri...

-Oui, moi aussi... Je pourrai vivre auprès de toi... Un jour...

-Pas "un jour"! "Toujours"! Non ?

-Oui... Toujours!

Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée ? Pourquoi fait-on tant de détours pour découvrir le chemin ?

Ce furent les questions que posa Roy Mustang ce soir-là à Riza Hawkeye.

-Eh bien, je dirais que... On s'en fout un peu! Du moment qu'on sait que l'on trouvera le chemin un jour!

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison... Mon amour...


	12. Souvenirs d'une enfance

_Il pleut aujourd'hui. Bordel. Comme s'il ne pleut pas assez à East City. Je hais vraiment la pluie. Ca me déprime. Ca me rend... Impuissant. Ca me fait chier de le dire, mais c'est la vérité. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas aller voir Riza, elle est avec une amie. Une deuxième raison de déprimer. Bordel. Et maintenant, voilà que j'écris ma vie sur un bout de papier. Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré. Un journal intime. Un journal intime. Un journal intime, bordel! Merde... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de sortir ce vieux carnet, et de me mettre à écrire dedans. Putain. Je vais faire un petit coucou à Maes tiens, ça fait longtemps... Puis ça me changera les idées. Le cimetière est à deux pas, mais hors de question de marcher sous la pluie, et encore moins de porter un parapluie. C'est pas classe. Je pense que je vais prendre la voiture. En moins de deux minutes, je suis devant. Bon. J'ai l'air con à écrire dans un carnet à côté de ma voiture, sous la pluie et en face d'un cimetière. Tant pis, je te laisse là, être infâme. Je te mettrai à jour après. Malheureusement._

-o0O0o _-_

 _Ca y est. Me voilà rentré du cimetière. Putain. Encore ce besoin de me confesser à toi, sale fourbe. Fait chier. J'te jure, si tu laisses quelqu'un te lire, je te crame, compris?! Tiens, il y a une vieille photo en haut de mon armoire. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Bon, je l'ai prise. Elle représente un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns virant au noir, qui joue dans un grand jardin avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons. Ils font du tir à l'arc. C'est évidemment moi et Riza, à l'époque où j'allais chez Maître Hawkeye. A l'époque, Riza était très mignonne. Enfin, elle l'est toujours bien sûr. En fait, sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle déjà à cette époque. Mais je ne l'ai réalisé que très récemment. Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, en fait. Je me marre : Sur cette photo, je la regarde, mais elle ne le voit pas. Je la regarde pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on voit sa jupe voler. Si Riza tombe sur ce journal, elle va me tuer._

 _Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, je jouais beaucoup avec elle. En fait, j'allais chez elle pour suivre les cours de maître Berthold Hawkeye, son père et celui qui m'a appris l'alchimie. Et quand j'étais fatigué, on faisait une pause et c'est à ces moments-là que je jouais avec elle. Au départ, on ne se parlait pas trop. Lorsque quelque temps après, lorsqu'on est devenus plus proches, on s'est expliqué pourquoi on ne se parlait jamais avant, je lui ai confié que je la trouvais hautaine à l'époque, et elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait con. Nous nous étions bien marrés ce jour-là. On rigolait toujours bien avec Riza. Elle était déjà passionnée des armes à feu, elle avait toute une collection de jouets pistolets. On s'amusait avec. Et puis le jour tragique était arrivé. Son père décéda ainsi, soudainement. Il me confia la vie de sa fille. J'ai vite accepté. Elle m'a montré son tatouage, ce qui m'a permis de découvrir les arcanes de l'alchimie de flamme. Elle était bien entendu dos à moi et cachait sa poitrine, mais j'étais malgré tout attiré par ses courbes plus que par le pouvoir inscrit sur son dos. Mais ça, je ne l'admettais pas.  
_

 _Puis Ishbal arriva. Elle avait des yeux de meurtrière, comme chaque personne présente sur le champ de bataille. On était adultes désormais; et ce n'était plus "Riza" et "Roy" mais "Hawkeye" et "Commandant Mustang". On n'était plus dans son jardin, à jouer avec des faux pistolets, on était sur le chap de bataille, moi avec mes flammes et elle avec son sniper. Enfin la guerre prit fin. Elle était très triste. Elle m'implora de lui brûler son tatouage, pour s'émanciper de son père et de l'alchimie, et pour éviter qu'il y ait un second Flame Alchemist. Et elle m'a rejoint. Je l'ai tout de suite prise à mon service. Je m'étais engagé à la protéger. Et elle me promit que c'était réciproque. En elle, je voyais toujours la petite Riza avec qui je faisais du tir à l'arc, de l'escalade ou du paint ball... Ah... Vraiment, que de souvenirs... Et voilà que, des années plus tard, nous sommes ensemble...  
_

 _Vraiment, elle est géniale ma Riza. Elle est belle, intelligente, sympa, parfois (chose extrêmement rare ne te méprends pas) elle PEUT se montrer plutôt douce, (elle va vraiment me tuer...) et drôle, et elle est une excellente tireuse, elle se sape bien, elle est belle, belle, belle,... Et elle a de belles courbes. En plus elle est indépendante, elle sait se faire respecter et elle est SURTOUT très douée au lit. (Sale journal, si tu lui montres ça, elle va me tuer, et je reviendrai d'entre les morts pour te tuer aussi!)_

 _Tiens! On sonne! Mais... OMG C'est Riza! Merde! Où je peux planquer ce carnet ?! Euh... Bon Riza si tu tombes là-dessus (ce qui va arriver évidemment, bordel pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi?!) sache que ce n'est pas UNIQUEMENT pour cette dernière qualité mentionnée que je t'aime... Tu es juste parfaite! (gnangnan)_

 _Bon voilà, la "tempête" est passée... Au fait, j'ai précisé dans les qualités que Riza n'était pas DU TOUT crédule ?! Ah voilà l'ambulance, je te laisse saleté de paperasse, je dois y aller!..._


	13. Au rapport!

**Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas du tout mis de disclaimers dans cette story! \\*o*/ Donc sorry je ne tiens pas à aller au tribunal...** **Disclaimers** **donc: Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces fics. Ces personnages sont ceux d'Hiromu Arakawa, la créatrice de FullMetal Alchemist. Donc pas les miens. Seul le scénario m'appartient, et encore l'histoire n'est inventée que depuis le chapitre 5... Voilà encore sorry pour ce retard (ToT).**

 **Voilà**

 **Un rapide drabble pour mettre cette story en mode "full life"! (WTF) Promis je poste la suite bientôt mais elle est longue donc j'ai toujours la flemme... (Eh! Arrête un peu de procrastiner!) En tout cas je commence une nouvelle story ça y est, crossover entre Fruits Basket et FMA... Si ça vous intéresse... Lisez bien. ^^.**

Riza sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux, ou plutôt les effleurer, car ils n'étaient pas seuls. Reconnaissant l'odeur de son général, elle sourit de ce contact. Lorsque Roy s'éloigna elle décida de se re-concentrer sur son rapport mais quand elle le vit penché à ses côtés avec le sourire le plus adorable du monde ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Vous vous en sortez capitaine? demanda le général Mustang avec toujours son _best smile wonder._

-Oui merci général, retournez travailler...

-D'accord!

Il s'éloigna. Riza soupira: ça devenait vraiment impossible de travailler ici! Avec lui dans le coin... Elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur ce fichu rapport et comme par hasard son regard déviait sans cesse des lignes pour se plonger dans les yeux d'encre de Roy -qui la dévisageait aussi mais elle était trop absorbée pour le réaliser-. Ce qui fait qu'elle restait là, le stylo à la main, à le dévisager d'un air un peu ahuri (désolée Riza...) et s'en foutant de son rapport. Mustang, décidant de la titiller, finit par lancer:

-Capitaine, pourquoi me fixez-vous ? Seriez-vous en train de constater ma beauté surréali...

Réalisant que tous ses collègues la fixaient avec attention, Riza Hawkeye rétorqua en le coupant.

-Je vérifiais simplement que vous travaillez.

Sceptique et surtout pas très satisfait de la réponse, Roy répondit un vague "Mouuuaiiis..." puis un "je vous crois pas" bien placé. Riza retira le cran de sécurité de son flingue et le pointa vers Roy. Ses collègues terrifiés se cachèrent aussitôt sous leurs bureaux respectifs, craignant sa réaction. Mais lorsqu'elle le rangea finalement, ils furent surpris de cette scène étrange.

Riza, qui avait failli être démasquée, rouge de honte et de colère, quel prétentieux ce Roy, n'eut d'autre choix que de se re-concentrer sur son rapport. Maudit rapport. C'était de sa faute. Écrivant en appuyant à en déchirer le papier, elle plaça toute sa rage dedans. (pauvre rapport...). Une fois calmée, Roy lui proposa de l'aider avec son rapport, voyant qu'elle était plus en train d'abîmer le papier que d'écrire. A compter de ce moment-là, Roy Mustang s'étant agenouillé à côté d'elle, sa joue touchant l'épaule de la blonde, Riza trouva soudain la tâche plus agréable et commença à apprécier ce rapport...

Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery avaient bien vu la scène, mais, tenant à la vie et tenant moins à être perforé d'une ou deux balles, (voire dix si elle était vraiment vénère), ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

 **Voilà, un peu long peut-être pour un drabble, mais bon... Le prochain chapitre sera long mais vous avez vu comme je procrastine donc vous comprenez bien qu'il ne sera pas publié avant un bout de temps... A la prochaine, donc. ^^.**


	14. Quelques secondes d'inattention

**Et voilà un long chapitre pour la suite... Il est très triste. Donc si vous n'aimez pas les tragédies, passez ce chapitre. Mais j'en suis assez satisfaite donc en fait lisez-le. Enfin comme vous voulez. Vous êtes prévenus. ^^.**

Une jeune femme blonde était avachie sur un canapé, caressant mécaniquement un chien. Même si elle avait les yeux rivés sur la télé face à elle, ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Mornes. Vides. Il pleuvait ce jour-là à Central. Après tout, se dit-elle, les nuages avaient bien le droit de pleurer. Elle n'y était pas allée mollo non plus ces derniers jours. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. A l'écran, c'était la pub.

 _"... Pour tenir toute la matinée, choisissez..."_

La blonde fit taire la voix mécanique en zappant. Elle tomba sur une chaîne où passait Titanic. Super.

 _"-Jack..._

 _-Rose promets-moi que tu vivras vieille et que tu mourras dans ton lit._

 _-Jack!_

 _-Promets-le moi._

 _-Je te le promets._

 _-Bien..."_

Quelques scènes plus tard le dénommé Jack mourrait. La femme se dit que ce Jack, même si il y avait laissé la vie, avait réussi à protéger celle qu'il aimait. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de protéger quelqu'un. Elle pensa à elle-même. Elle pourtant, était prête à se sacrifier pour lui! Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps. Il avait fallu quelques minutes d'inattention. Quelques minutes loin de lui, et tout était fini. C'est dingue comme tout pouvait basculer en une fraction de secondes... Le petit chien aboya pour réclamer des caresses que sa maîtresse avait arrêté de lui faire. Celle-ci, recommençant son mouvement d'automate, le prit finalement dans ses bras et, laissant des larmes perler de ses cils, elle murmura:

-Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas... Hayate...

-o0O0o-

 _Une semaine plus tôt. Champ de bataille, 20h30._

La bataille entre les Ishbals et quelques troupes d'un pays voisin avait éclaté. Les Ishbals avaient réquisitionné l'aide de leurs nouveaux alliés, les militaires d'Amestris. Car malgré les évènements récents, des tensions subsistaient. Riza était donc, ce soir-là, sur le champ de bataille, ou plutôt dans le camp de retranchement. Elle sortit de sa tente, pour aller s'acquitter de sa mission, à savoir surveiller le généralus Mustangus qui lui devait établir des plans de stratégie. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la tente de son supérieur, ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Il était là, avec une jeune militaire qui s'accrochait désespérément à son bras. Celle-ci, à moitié allongée sur lui, disait:

-Roy, je t'aime!

Roy Mustang allait répondre, mais vit Riza qui se tenait là, l'air désemparée. Blessée, elle lança froidement:

-Ah, je vois. Nous sommes en guerre, et vous roucoulez. J'aurais dû savoir, dès le début...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et sortit rapidement de la tente. Une fois dehors, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle éclata finalement en sanglots, s'éloignant du camp, marchant seule dans l'obscurité. Pourquoi? Pourquoi quoi?, se demanda-t-elle. En ce moment-même elle haïssait Roy. Et elle espérait que ça reste toujours ainsi.

-Enfoiré...

Trop triste, elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités derrière elle, les "capitaine!" qui retentissaient, et réalisa au bout d'un moment qu'elle courait, et qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle n'entendit plus rien, elle l'avait sûrement semé. Elle revint au bout d'un moment sur ses pas. Elle soupira de soulagement du fait qu'elle ne le croisa pas. Ç'aurait été trop dur. Elle n'aurait même pas soutenu son regard une seule seconde. Elle rentra dans sa tente et s'écroula, effondrée.

-o0O0o-

Roy s'était bien décidé à faire ces plans de stratégie qu'il devait faire. Mais alors qu'il rentrait dans sa tente, il vit une jeune militaire installée là. Une sous-lieutenante visiblement. Roy ne sut quoi dire, mais la militaire prit la parole.

-Général de brigade Roy Mustang. N'est-ce pas. Tu as l'air jeune pour un général.

-J'ai 30 ans bientôt 31. Sous-lieutenant, vous n'avez pas à être ici. Sortez s'il vous plaît j'ai des plans à faire.

-Quel sérieux! Pourtant tu êtes réputé comme un séducteur de première mon général! Celui-qui-saute-toutes-les-filles-qu'il-voit.

-Désolé, ce sujet ne vous concerne pas. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est plus d'actualité.

-Ah ouais? T'as une copine?

-Cela ne vous concerne pas. Sortez mademoiselle.

-Peu importe, répliqua-t-elle, certes les relations entre militaires sont interdites mais...

-Sortez c'est un ordre.

-On va crever, Roy. Alors je dois te dire une chose. Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne vous connais ni ne vous aime.

-Mais moi, je t'aime! Je t'aime, Roy!

Il allait rétorquer qu'elle désobéissait à un supérieur et qu'elle ferait mieux de partir avant qu'il ne la dénonce, lorsqu'il vit le visage décomposé de son capitaine. Depuis quand était-elle là? Comprenant exactement ce que Riza Hawkeye devait penser, il fut pourtant incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle allait le détester. Et elle sortit la phrase qui le déchira.

-Ah, je vois. Nous sommes en guerre, et vous roucoulez. J'aurais dû savoir, dès le début...

La sous-lieutenante ne comprit pas mais Roy comprit très bien que la phrase se terminait par "j'aurais dû savoir, dès le début que vous n'étiez qu'un salaud et que vous ne m'aimiez pas." Mais il était presque sûr que le capitaine Hawkeye ne le pensait pas. Enfin, elle croyait le penser. Il la poursuivit lorsqu'elle s'enfuit hors de la tente puis du camp. Mais alors qu'il hurlait "capitaine!", des militaires qui le voyaient aller en territoire ennemi l'attrapèrent et le ramenèrent de force dans sa tente.

Le lendemain sur le champ de bataille, lui et le capitaine n'échangèrent pas un mot. Elle continuait de faire le sniper, mais à chaque fois son viseur allait surveiller si Roy Mustang allait bien. Alors qu'elle repensait aux évènements de la veille, ses yeux se brouillèrent. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis. Cela lui déchirait le coeur. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il l'avait vraiment trompée. Lorsqu'elle les avaient vus, Roy semblait agacé et réticent. La sous-lieutenante au contraire avait l'air lourdement insistante. Et elle était presque sûre d'avoir senti un rejet total dans l'expression du général. Oui, elle en était désormais convaincue. Dans ce cas, c'était elle qui avait été stupide. Roy devait lui en vouloir. Elle devait s'excuser. Mais alors que, se giflant mentalement, elle replaça son regard dans le viseur, elle ne trouva plus son général.

-o0O0o-

 _Fin de la guerre. Victoire d'Amestris._

Des militaires, l'air joyeux et soulagé, rejoignaient gaiement les régiments. Dans toute cette foule, seule une femme blonde restait là, sniper à la main. Elle était assise à genoux au sol, et ses yeux semblaient chercher quelqu'un. Deux officiers vinrent la voir.

-Euh, vous êtes... Capitaine... Vous venez? Vous allez rentrer chez vous.

-Où... Général...

-Pardon?

-Où est le général?

-Pardon mademoiselle mais...

-Où est-il?! Où est le général Mustang!?

A la mention de ce nom, les officiers pâlirent. Le remarquant, Riza répéta sa question. Au bout d'un moment, ils baissèrent la tête.

-Nous sommes désolés... Nous n'avons rien pu faire...

Ce fut au tour de Riza de pâlir. Elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et pourtant elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Sa voix, qui était d'abord un murmure, se transforma en supplice.

-Non... C'est impossible... Non... Non... NOOOOOON!

Elle tira des balles de son sniper en visant un tas de sable quelques mètres plus loin, puis lâcha l'arme et hurla.

-Non... Général... Pas vous... Général... ROY MUSTANG!

-o0O0o-

Voilà pourquoi elle était désormais affalée sur son canapé. Elle avait quitté l'armée. Ses ex-collègues, compatissants, l'avaient beaucoup aidée, même si ça ne suffisait pas à la faire esquisser quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un quart de sourire. Comme elle restait sans cesse sur ce canapé, Havoc, Breda, Falman ou Fuery venait tous les jours lui donner à manger. Ce jour-là, c'était au tour d'Havoc, qui était déjà passé. A la scène de Titanic où Rose meurt, elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

"Bizarre", se dit-elle, "Havoc est déjà passé je crois... Enfin, j'ai peut-être perdu toute notion du temps... Je ne saurais dire si ça fait deux jours ou trois ans que je suis sur ce sofa."

Elle éteignit le film de toute façon presque terminé, et répondit machinalement:

-Tu as les clés Havoc...

Une voix rauque masculine inconnue lui répondit:

-Ce n'est pas Havoc.

Elle regretta d'avoir répondu. Car il n'y avait pas que ses anciens subordonnés qui venaient la voir, mais également des militaires qui lui demandaient si elle ne voulait pas réintégrer l'armée. Mais bon elle avait répondu, alors...

-Qui est-ce?

-Capitaine Riza Hawkeye. Je voulais savoir si vous ne vouliez pas réintégrer l'armée.

Riza soupira;

-Je vous ai déjà dit, hors de question. Je n'ai plus aucun objectif donc aucun intérêt à en faire partie maintenant.

Soudain la voix rauque se transforma en une voix qu'elle crut reconnaître, qui bougonna:

-Ah bon... C'est dommage je croyais que vous seriez toujours à mes côtés...

Elle hoqueta de surprise. Impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être... Dans ses yeux s'alluma une lueur d'espoir éteinte depuis trop longtemps. Elle courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée... Et tomba nez à nez avec un bouquet de fleurs. Des lilas, ses préférées. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, puis lorsque le bouquet s'abaissa elle reconnut une tête brune familière. A ce moment, ses yeux s'embrouillèrent de larmes, elle se saisit d'une batte (oui Riza a chez elle une batte tout est normal, c'est un peu comme Winry quand elle assomme Ed avec sa clé à molette...) et frappa du plus fort qu'elle put l'individu. Elle claqua la porte, respira une ou deux fois et entendit à travers la porte.

-Aïe, ça fait mal... Bon, et si on la refaisait?

Riza respira encore, et entendit la voix:

-Capitaine Riza Hawkeye. Je voulais savoir si vous ne vouliez pas réintégrer l'armée.

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte, se jeta au cou de l'homme et répondit, criant presque:

-Bien sûr que je le veux, abruti de général!

 **Nan mais vous croyez quand même pas qe j'allais faire mourir Roy, de façon si simple sans Riza à ses côtés?! C'était une BLAGUE! (l'auteure se marre pendant qu'elle écrit une fic où tout le monde déprime...) En vérité, il était juste gravement blessé. Il n'est pas tout à fait guéri, et Riza a dû réouvrir sa plaie en se jetant à son cou... Ah là là des fois c'est beau l'amûûûr... Les prochains chapitres seront aussi assez longs, mais j'ai déjà tout écrit sur un carnet. Après,** ** _ze question is_** **quand est-ce que j'aurais le courage de tout taper... Bye. ^^.**


	15. Con, vaincu et vice-Président

**Coucou! Voilà un nouveau Royai assez long... Enjoy.**

Roy suivait son capitaine depuis un bon moment déjà. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida et arriva par-derrière, puis la prit par la taille. Riza, surprise et n'ayant pas vu le visage de son interlocuteur, eut le réflexe de dégainer son flingue. Si Roy n'avait pas mis par précaution un casque, il serait actuellement étalé sur le sol, le crâne transpercé par une balle. Lorsque Riza le reconnut, elle lâcha un cri, surprise.

-R... Général ?!

-Hello ma chérie Riza ! Ça baigne ?

Elle lui asséna un coup sur la tête.

-Nous ne sommes pas en privé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à cent mètres environ de la caserne.

-Riza.

-Capitaine.

-Riza.

-Ici, c'est capitaine.

-Riza.

-Obstiné.

-Riza.

-Oui...

-Pourquoi ne pas leur montrer ?

-Montrer quoi à qui ? Soupira Riza, soudain prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-À tout le monde. Qu'on sort ensemble.

-Général...

-On est entre nous, appelle-moi Roy.

-Non, on est dans la rue. Général, vous connaissez les lois de fraternisation, qui interdisent les militaires d'être ensemble...

-Ces lois on les emmerde ! Nous franchirons tous les obstacles ensemble, Riza ! Je t'aime moi, ça suffit !

-Général... Ça serait dommage de vous faire rétrograder, non ? Si près du but...

-On ne se fera pas rétrograder ! On se battra pour la liberté ! À tes côtés, je suis tout-puissant !

À ce moment-là, un nuage couvrit le ciel, et tandis que Riza déployait son parapluie, Roy endura le choc de l'averse. Tandis que, coupé dans son élan, il se laissait tomber au sol, Riza, sur son ton de tueuse, rétorqua :

-Vous êtes convaincu.

-Merci, "vaincu" ça fait déjà beaucoup...

Riza rit légèrement et ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

Le lendemain, le capitaine fut surprise de constater que son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler son haut noir, avec en dessous des sous vêtements, puis son uniforme. Elle courut jusqu'au bureau.

Lorsque Riza entra dans ce qui à l'origine était un bureau, elle constata que ses collègues avaient transformé le bureau en lieu servant à tout sauf à travailler. Breda et Falman mangeaient des chips, Fuery ouvrait une bouteille de champagne ?, Havoc était debout sur ce qui autrefois était un bureau, des confettis à la main, et Roy dansait au milieu avec une coupe de champagne qui allait bientôt être remplie. L'arrivée de Riza fit légèrement chuter l'enthousiasme général, mais ses collègues se détendirent en voyant qu'elle ne dégainait pas son flingue. Elle se contenta d'arquer un sourcil et de constater, les bras croisés :

-Eh bien, c'est animé, par ici...

-Capitaine! s'écria Roy, c'est la fête !

Riza Hawkeye s'interrogea :

-Allons bon... Et que nous vaut l'honneur ?

Roy s'avança vers elle et, alors qu'Havoc lançait ses confettis, il la prit par la taille.

-Grumman part à la retraite ! Avant de partir, il a aboli les lois de fraternisation et me confie le poste de président !

Et il embrassa Riza sur la joue. Voyant qu'elle lui demandait de la lâcher, et qu'il n'obtempérait pas, et que cela l'énervait, et qu'elle retirait le cran de sécurité de son flingue, et que comme elle était vénère ils allaient bientôt tous se faire lyncher, les autres arborèrent une moue dépitée et commencèrent à ranger les lieux et à retourner travailler, sauf Mustang qui continuait de la serrer...

Au bout de quelques minutes il la lâcha enfin et voyant son capitaine crispée lui offrit un nouveau bisou sur la joue ce qui aggrava son état.

Ils fêtèrent cela dignement le soir en prenant un vrai champagne dans la nouvelle taverne de Chris Mustang. Roy, légèrement pompette (cherchez l'ironie) finit par rentrer chez lui, et invita tous ses subordonnés. (Riza fit en sorte que personne ne devine leur relation, ce qui n'était pas facile à cause de Roy et son état d'alcoolique.) Le lendemain il eut une bonne gueule de bois.

 **Les enfants, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! ;P**

 **Je poste la suite tout de suite, là, maintenant, now ! ×.×**


	16. Unis

-Nous allons nous marier !

 _Flash-back._

Revenons une journée et quelques heures plus tôt. Riza et Roy sont installés dans un canapé chez Roy. Roy lui fait une proposition.

-Je vais être direct. Riza... Marions-nous!

-Hors de question.

-Sois pas aussi catégorique...

-Non, c'est non ! J'ai pas besoin de ça pour être avec toi !

-Moi non plus mais c'est bien non ? Plus besoin de se cacher...

-Ça ne me dérange pas de devoir nous cacher.

-Riza, joue le jeu s'il te plaît... J'ai déjà une bague pour toi...

Riza soupira. Elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir.

Elle rentra chez elle, et profita de la nuit pour y penser.

Pourquoi pas ? Elle avait tellement envie de montrer à Roy qu'elle l'aimait comme ça, que le mariage n'allait pas être ce qui la forçait à rester avec lui... Mais au fond d'elle, une petite envie de l'épouser naquit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle y réfléchissait, cette envie grandit jusqu'à dominer ses excuses pathétiques. Elle s'endormit. Elle avait pris sa décision.  
Le lendemain, elle alla tôt chez son général et constata qu'il dormait encore. Elle tira violemment son pied et pendant qu'il tentait de se relever, elle dit:

-OK. Je veux bien me marier avec toi parce que je veux te voir en costume de mariage.

Il sourit.

-Si ce n'est que ça je peux être en costume quand tu veux... Mais moi aussi je veux te voir en robe de mariée !

Ce fut le tour de Riza de sourire.

-Oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que je voulais te voir en costume de marié à mes côtés, en train de répondre "oui" à la question qu'on te posera.

Il se mit à rire et la prit dans ses bras. A ce moment ils formaient le parfait cliché des couples "trop gnons" dans les films.

Il sortit un petit étui de sa poche et l'ouvrit, révélant une magnifique bague en argent avec des filaments d'or et un petit diamant.

Riza, le souffle coupé, dit:

-Elle est magnifique...

-Merci qui ?

-Merci-mon-Roy-préféré-que-j'adore !

-De rien ma Riza-chérie-la-plus-belle-de-tous-les-temps !

Il passa l'anneau au doigt de sa belle.

 _Fin du Flash-back._

Donc, ils annoncèrent à Edward, Alphonse et Winry:

-Nous allons nous marier !

Perplexité d'Ed. Sourire d'Al. Félicitations de Winry.

-Nous avons quelques idées, ajouta Riza, mais nous aurons besoin de votre aide... Winry, tu voudrais être demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Oui avec plaisir !

Ed soupira.

-Eh bien mon p'tit Edward Elric, t'as pas l'air très emballé... Remarqua Mustang.

-JE SUIS PAS PETIT !

-Bon, normalement les invités ont une tenue spéciale mais en tant que demoiselle d'honneur tu pourras mettre une robe...En revanche Ed et Al vous devrez...

Mustang leur murmura quelque chose.

-QUOOOIII ?! s'écrièrent les frères.

Ed se mit à protester que c'était hors de question et qu'il n'irait pas à ce foutu mariage et que fuck you général et...

Mais Al rit, et dit:

-C'est original ! Mon frère et moi serons là !

-Y'a plus qu'à choisir vos tenues !

-QUOOOIII AL DÉCIDE PAS À MA PLACE !

-Allez Ed et Al, on va faire les boutiques!

-C'est parti pour l'humiliation... Marmonna Ed, faussement enjoué.

 **Suspeeense quelles sont les mystérieuses tenues d'Ed et Al ? Vous verrez... ^^.**


	17. Sortie shopping (Edwin)

**Souvenez-vous, dans le chapitre précédent, Ed, Al et Winry vont faire les boutiques pour trouver une robe à Winry et accessoirement des tenues pour Ed et Al... Oui je sais à la base c'est un Royai mais... Oui bon j'ai pas d'excuses OK lol. Parce que j'ai glissé un dit peu d'Edwin ici... Voilà... Bonne lecture.**

Les vendeurs virent trois têtes blondes dans le magasin, une jeune fille l'air surexcitée, un garçon qui faisait à peu près sa taille, et un autre garçon plus grand, qui marchait devant et semblait plus intéressé par le plafond que par le magasin.

Alors que le trio déambulait dans le magasin, Winry s'arrêta face au rayon chapeaux. Elle avait repéré un modèle qui lui plaisait bien.

-Ed, Al, regardez ! Ça m'irait bien, non ?

Al, souriant, répondit :

-Oui, ça t'ira bien Winry !

-Ouais ? Ou alors ce modèle-là ? C'est pas mal non plus...

-Ouais, ou celui-ci !

-Tu crois ? Il n'est pas un peu trop cher ?

Pendant qu'Alphonse et Winry débattaient sur le meilleur chapeau, Edward commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement. Il finit par dire :

-Dis Winry, on n'était pas venus là pour chercher une robe pour toi ?

-Rooh Deux secondes Ed ! Enfin, si c'est pour éviter que tu râles, on va y aller, au rayon robes !

Elle reprit son chemin, laissant tomber la passionnante discussion sur les chapeaux, et Ed la suivit, sous le regard condescendant de Al. Alors qu'ils passaient devant le rayon des sous-vêtements, Winry ne put s'empêcher de dire, plus pour elle-même que pour autre chose :

-C'est dommage, il y a de jolis sous-vêtements ici, et j'en avais besoin... Enfin, Ed va encore râler...

Entendant son amie d'enfance, Ed s'arrêta, (face à un superbe modèle de soutien-gorge bon marché) et s'écria :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Win' ?! On est ici pour faire des achats après tout ! Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir ! Regarde tous les modèles que tu veux !

Winry sourit et embrassa un Ed rouge poivron sous le regard cette fois amusé du petit frère de ce dernier.

Winry s'enferma dans une cabine essayer un modèle de sous-vêtement, je ne rentre pas dans les détails mais sachez juste que lorsque Winry reposa le modèle, Ed le regarda et rougit en se disant : "Winry l'a essayé, Winry l'a essayé non décidément je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder ça comme avant !"

Ils arrivèrent au rayon des robes, Ed recommença à bouder en fixant ses lacets tandis qu'Al aidait Winry à choisir entre une robe blanche légère à manches courtes un peu décolletée et une robe rose claire couleur fleur de cerisier mettant en valeur sa silhouette et sa nuque. Alors que les deux comparaient les modèles, ils entendirent soudain un énergumène à leur droite marmonner:

-Rose...

Voyant l'incompréhension de ses deux interlocuteurs, Edward développa :

-Je pense... Que... La rose t'ira mieux.

Alphonse et Winry furent si surpris que Winry lâcha la robe qu'elle tenait et écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Alphonse laissa sa mâchoire inférieure tomber lourdement sur le sol. Ed qui s'impliquait ! Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

Winry qui avait légèrement rougi dit:

-Peuh Ed t'y connais rien ! La blanche affine plus !

Ed s'énerva:

-Me demande pas mon avis si tu n'écoutes pas !

-Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! J'ai demandé à Al !

-Eh ben débrouille toi !

Al assista à cette dispute de gamins et décida d'aller voir les modèles pour lui. Et accessoirement pour ce qui lui servait de frère. Ni lui ni Ed ne virent la robe que Winry acheta finalement. Pendant qu'elle payait, Al demanda à son grand frère.

-Nii-san...

-Ouais ?

-Nii-san apparemment il y aura des danses et il faudra avoir une cavalière... Tu y vas avec Winry j'imagine ?

-P-Pa-Pardon ?! Mais n-nooon !

-Alors avec qui ? Mamie ?

-Très très drôle Al, et pourquoi pas avec Elysia...

-Alors Nii-san vas-y avec Winry ! Mais moi... As-tu une idée d'avec qui je pourrais y aller ?

-Très cher Alphonse, pourquoi ne pas inviter cette princesse de Xing ? May...

-Oh M-May oui pourquoi pas... En plus, comme il collabore avec Lin -alias l'empereur de Xing- le général va sûrement l'inviter... May pourra se joindre à lui et Ranfan pour le voyage... Oui je vais l'inviter.

-Oh, oh les relations se tissent mon cher Al à ce que je vois !

-Oui comme avec toi et Winry...

Ed rougit brutalement.

-QU-QUOOOIII ?!

-Les garçons ? On y va ?

-Oh W-Winry oui on y va...

-Winry, Ed a quelque chose à te proposer...

-Ah oui ? Quoi ?

-... Al je te hais... Euh... Euh... Euh Win... Winry... Tu... Tu voudrais... Dan... Danser a... Avec m... Moi au... Au ma... Au mari... Au mariage de Must-Mustang et H-Hawkeye...?...

-Nii-san t'as mis 2 lignes à aligner ''Winry tu voudrais danser avec moi au mariage de Mustang et Hawkeye''...

-OK Ed! Tu m'as fait flipper, pourquoi t'as rougi comme ça ?

-Nii-san pourquoi t'es gêné ?

-LA FERME VOUS DEUX ! Allons-y !

Il sortit à grands pas du magasin où tout le monde le regardait bizarrement. Il décida d'aller acheter sa tenue une autre fois, loin des sarcasmes et moqueries de son frère et de sa petite copine. (Ed: Son AMIE ! Une AMIE D'ENFANCE ! AMIE ! RIEN DE PLUS ! UNE AMIE TROP BELLE TROP DRÔLE QUE J'AI... EUH NON JE VEUX DIRE DE QUOI JE ME MÊLE ?! C'est une AMIE ! C'est tout ! Une AMIE !)

 **On va laisser Ed tenter de se défendre... Le prochain chapitre, sera un chapitre assez long aussi, où on verra ce cher Mustang avec Hawkeye... Et leur mariage mais surtout la FAMEUSE tenue des frères Elric ! Je ne poste pas ça tout de suite... À plus ! ^^.**


	18. Prend sa moitié

**Voici ENFIN le mariage! Désolée pour ce retard! Je commence une nouvelle fic, oui JE SAIS j'en ai déjà plein en cours, JE SAIS que je suis déjà suffisamment en retard, mais j'ai trop plein d'idées et j'ai envie de l'écrire... En plus comme celle-ci est presque finie... Snirf (émotion, parce que c'est ma première fanfic.) Bon, j'imagine qu'après ce TRÈS LONG chapitre il y aura deux autres chapitres, dont le prochain assez court... Enfin voilà, enjoyez! ^^.**

 _Deux jours que je suis président. Deux jours que j'habite au palais présidentiel avec Mrs Bradley, Selim et Grumman. Et dans une semaine, j'épouse Riza._ Pensa un certain ex-colonel ex-général.

-Hé, c'est quoi ça?

Havoc observait une petite enveloppe blanche sur son bureau.

-C'est peut-être Reb' qui m'envoie une lettre d'amour enflammée?

(Euh non Havoc...)

Fuery, Breda, Falman, et Hawkeye contemplaient aussi le bout de papier. Chacun observait avec attention ce papier blanc immaculé, sauf Riza qui se doutait bien du contenu, mais elle faisait mine d'ignorer tout de son contenu. Au bout d'un moment, Jean Havoc commença:

-Lieutenant Havoc, vous êtes invité au mariage d'amis le 6 juin... A 14h30, au Manoir... Hmmm... OK... Attends... Quoi, un MARIAGE?!

Alors que l'adjudant-chef Fuery, le sous-lieutenant Falman, le lieutenant Breda tiraient exactement la même tête que lui, lisant et relisant l'invitation sans comprendre, Jean Havoc vit soudain la dernière phrase de la lettre.

-Pour un mariage... TRAVESTI?!

Tous firent une crise cardiaque. Évidemment, je présume que vous aurez compris qu'il s'agit de l'invitation masquée au mariage de Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, ils en avaient prévu pour eux aussi, mais ÉVIDEMMENT Roy avait oublié la sienne. Le couple avait choisi l'idée d'un mariage "travesti", où seuls les mariés et les demoiselles d'honneur seraient habillés normalement. Je précise que c'est à la base Roy qui voulait humilier le Edward. Mais Riza n'avait pas vu ça ainsi et avait trouvé l'idée amusante. Donc, voilà. Havoc Breda Falman Fuery furent malgré tout curieux de savoir qui étaient les élus, et se demandaient la raison pour laquelle le colo... Géné... Euh, président Mustang n'avait aucune enveloppe. Soit elle s'était volatilisée, soit il était l'un des mariés, soit il était aussi détesté que le moustique qui vous tourne autour la nuit et qui vous fait vous donner des baffes. Chacun accepta l'invitation. Comme Mustang collaborait avec l'empereur Yao, il l'avait également invité. Il était précisé que chacun devait avoir une cavalière pour le bal organisé en l'honneur des mariés.

 **(Précision: j'ai pas d'idées, donc on va passer directement au mariage...)**

Une semaine plus tard, le mariage eut lieu. Havoc, dans le thème travesti, avait mis une jupe noire et un top blanc, avec des escarpins noirs, et avait été accompagné par Rebecca, Breda avait accompagné une petite sergente et avait revêtu une robe blanche, Falman, dans sa jupe crayon grise et son chemisier bleu, avait accompagné eeeuuuhhh... Une sous-lieutenante, Fuery avait une robe rouge et accompagnait Sciezska. Alex Armstrong avec sa sœur (Catherine, pas Olivia) avait une magnifique robe dorée XXXXXXXXXL et Maria Ross et Denny Brosh étaient l'une en costard, l'autre en robe bleu nuit. Olivia Mira Armstrong arborait quant à elle un costard et Miles, avec elle, une robe longue foncée dans les tons gris. Gracia Hughes, au bras de... je sais pas, Buccaneer? (n'imaginez pas Buccaneer travesti.) surveillait Elysia qui jouait avec Selim sous l'œil tout aussi attentif de Mrs Bradley et Grumman. Mrs Christmas était présente aussi, mais elle était venue seule. Lin et Lan Fan mangeaient dans un coin (?) à côté d'Al et de May. Scar -oui il était invité XD- n'était pas accompagné et il s'en foutait. Je ne décrirai pas ses fringues car _c'est contraire aux préceptes d'Ishbala._

Alors Havoc remarqua dans un coin Mustang, en costard aussi. Bordel, il fallait reconnaître que ça lui allait sacrément bien, les costards. Minute... Les costards? Mais le mariage était en thème travesti, non? Pourquoi lui était-il venu habillé normalement? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'il fut saisi et attiré dans un endroit reculé. Il se débattit mais reconnut la jeune blonde.

-Pardonnez-moi monsieur Havoc, mais vous devrez faire quelques petites choses...

-Miss Rockbell?

La célébration se déroulait à l'église, à l'ancienne. Roy trépignait d'impatience sur l'autel. Les invités allaient rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre, mais ce n'était pas eux qu'il attendait. La seule et unique, c'était Riza. La lourde porte s'ouvrit alors sur la foulée d'invités curieux. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent le futur mari, tous poussèrent des acclamations de surprise. Sauf d'Ed et Al, tous deux au premier rang. Seuls manquaient à cette foule Riza, Havoc et Winry.

-Excellence!

-Excellence, vous allez vous marier?

-Hé Mustang!

-Mon petit Roy! Tu m'as rien dit?

-Roy!

-Président!

Etc, etc... Roy n'entendait qu'à moitié ses voix. Lorsque les battants s'ouvrirent de nouveau, il eut une montée d'adrénaline. Et il vit Riza. La mariée. Sa femme. Il fut juste estomaqué par sa beauté indescriptible. Elle portait des escarpins invisibles à cause de la robe, une robe blanche longue pliée avec quelques pierres incrustées, elle avait détaché ses cheveux mais les avait coiffés en retenant deux mèches à l'arrière qui formaient des boucles anglaises, et avait mis du rouge à lèvres bordeaux et du fard très léger. Un petit voile blanc masquait le haut de son visage et sa traîne était retenue derrière par Winry, en robe _rose_ avec un léger dos-nu. Havoc marchait aux côtés de Riza, la tenant par le bras. Roy sourit.

Riza arriva au niveau de son fiancé. La plupart des convives ne voyaient pas trop son visage à cause du voile. Ce n'est que lorsque le pasteur prononça ces mots qu'ils comprirent:

-Monsieur le Président Roy Mustang, généralissime à l'armée, fils de Chris Mustang, désirez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Riza Hawkeye?

-Oui!

Le "oui" tonitruant retentit. Le pasteur esquissa un demi-sourire et continua:

-Mademoiselle Riza Hawkeye, capitaine à l'armée terrestre, fille de Berthold Hawkeye, désirez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Roy Mustang?

Riza jeta un regard assassin au pasteur l'air de dire "c'est vraiment obligé ces détours, bien sûr c'est évident!" et jeta:

-Oui!

Cette fois, et n'ayant pas remarqué le regard de Riza, le pasteur sourit entièrement. Il continua son speech.

-Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Une protestation s'éleva du premier rang.

-Moi! Je m'y oppose, parce que je trouve ça totalement stupide comme thème, travesti! Sérieux j'ai l'air de quoi?! Sincèrement Mustang, capitaine, vous étiez obligés de choisir ça?!

Pour toute réponse, en riant malgré tout des propos d'Edward, car oui c'était bien ce chieur d'Ed XD, Roy releva le voile du capitaine, prouvant ainsi à ceux restés incrédules que c'était bien elle, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son aimée. Le pasteur comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui pour qu'il les autorise à s'embrasser lâcha timidement:

-je vous déclare mari et femme pour l'éternité...

 **Oui vous avez bien lu, tout le monde a totalement bâillé le "je m'oppose" d'Ed! #persécution. En même temps, le chieur... XD**

Roy Mustang prit délicatement la main de sa belle et y glissa l'anneau comme le jour où elle avait accepté sa proposition. Elle lui glissa à son tour le second. Tout le monde applaudit, puis les deux amoureux se jetèrent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A la sortie on leur lança des grains de riz et des pétales de rose. (juste les pétales, pas les pics N'EST-CE PAS ED?!) Ils rirent aux éclats. Puis ils convièrent tout le monde au palais présidentiel, ils dansèrent, May et Lan Fan étaient très mignonnes en costard, et Ed était très _mignonne_ en robe rouge... (oui rouge, parce que ça rappelle son manteau.) (Ed: T'as dit: mignonn ** _E_**?!) (Oui Ed.)

Ils descendirent tous plusieurs bouteilles de champagne, mais à la fin Roy n'était plus vraiment conscient, déjà parce qu'il était au comble du bonheur et de l'adrénaline mais surtout très légèrement bourré. Lorsqu'après avoir dormi au palais présidentiel, les convives repartirent tous le lendemain, Roy et Riza e réveillèrent à... 15H. C'est mort pour bosser. Roy Mustang murmura:

-Bien dormi, _Madame Mustang_?

Elle lui sourit:

-Bien, et vous, _Président_?

Il soupira en la serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant:

-Oui, mais j'ai une légère gueule de bois...

 **Est-ce que c'est moi ou TOUS les chapitres de cette fic finissent avec un Roy de lendemain de soirée?! XD bon excusez-moi mais je ne raconterai pas le voyage de noces, et tout... Ni les réactions de leurs subordonnés, mais sachez que ce sont des trucs du genre: "vous cachiez bien votre jeu colonel plus-si-colonel-que-ça!" ou autre... Je poste l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. ^^.**


	19. Nouveau Hughes

**Avant-dernier chapitre très très court! Voilà! ^^.**

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

-Riza, souffle! Riza, ça va aller! Tu peux le faire! Respire! Tout ira bien!

-Oui Monsieur, tout ira bien, c'est pour cela que l'on va vous demander de vous rasseoir et d'arrêter de crier. Merci.

A contrecœur, Roy se rassit. Le flame alchemist se sentait impuissant, pourtant il ne pleuvait pas. Mais elle était là à souffrir... Et malgré son alchimie de flamme, il n'y pouvait rien. Il stressait mentalement, fixant ses gants, mais releva précipitamment la tête lorsque les cris cessèrent. Il regarda le lit où était allongée Riza Hawkeye et fut soulagé de la voir assise, souriante, et tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

-C'est fini, Roy.

Roy sourit et si elle n'était pas actuellement tachée de sang; il se serait jeté dans ses bras. Mais son sourire s'estompa lorsque l'infirmière lui dit, en lui tendant une paire de ciseaux.

-A vous l'honneur de couper le cordon!

"Qqqquuuuuuuuuuooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?!"

 _~Interruption momentanée du programme, pour laisser Mustang couper le cordon (-.-')~_

Donc, Riza et Roy Mustang étaient assis tous les deux sur un lit d'hôpital, un bébé dans les bras de Riza.

-Alors, comment souhaitez-vous l'appeler, ce petit gaillard?, Demanda l'infirmière en souriant.

Riza et Roy engagèrent une conversation silencieuse, hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu puis répondirent à la dame.

-Maes. Maes Mustang.

 **Voilà! Dernier chapitre que je poste tout de suite! Et après je publie ma nouvelle fic, qui s'appellera... Eeeuuuuhhh... "Rumeurs"? Je sais pas... Enfin bref, voili voilou, enjoy ze prochain chapitre! (enjoy the next chapter!) ^^.**


	20. Au long d'une vie

**Salutations à tous! (Heu...) Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, wah quand même ça fait bizarre... Notez que j'ai écrit toute cette fic en un peu plus de deux mois! Pas mal non? (ouais, et l'impact sur tes notes?) Ca améliore mon français... Je crois... Donc, ce chapitre est un épilogue. Personnellement, j'aime bien les épilogues, mais ça me rend nostalgique de voir les héros vieux... Mais bon. Petite explication, possibilité de spoiler de ce chapitre: Le prologue est juste qqs jours après l'accouchement de Riza, la première partie est juste 9 ou 10 ans plus tard, Roy a 40 ans, et Riza 39, la deuxième est genre quand ils ont 76-75 ans, et la troisième, quand ils ont 80 ans environ. Oh là là mais si ça continue je vais finir par faire un NdA plus long que le chapitre moi! Bon, je vous laisse lire. Mais sachez que si ça vous déprime de voir Roy et Riza vieux, je comprends tout à fait. Rah bon j'arrête de parler, cette fois JE VOUS LAISSE LIRE! Enjoy! J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira! ^^.**

 _Prologue de l'épilogue (XD) :_

-Salut Hughes. Tu le sais ça, que Riza a accouché y'a quatre jours? J'ai un adorable bambin, que j'ai appelé Maes, comme toi... Il est brun et il a les mêmes yeux que ses parents, marrons châtains... Il est adorable, j'ai plein de photos, je comprends ce que ça fait d'avoir des enfants adorables... Comme dit ma femme, "Nouveau Maes, nouveau papa gâteau!" T'aurais aimé voir mon mariage avec Riza... C'était marrant, surtout de voir le Edward en robe... Ta femme et ta fille vont bien, Elysia a beaucoup grandi... Enfin... Je suppose que tu dois pouvoir les voir, de là-haut... Je suis passé te raconter tout ça, mais je dois repartir changer la couche de Maes... Enfin, t'inquiète, je repasserai... Être président, c'est vraiment cool! J'aime protéger ce pays, Riza est toujours à mes côtés. J'invite souvent Gracia et Elysia. Alors tu vois... Je suis peut-être idéaliste et naïf, mais n'empêche que mes projets ont marché... Bon, excuse-moi mais je dois rentrer. Je t'ai amené des roses aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elles te plaisent. Enfin bon... J'y vais. Je voulais juste te dire... Je... Mon enfoiré de meilleur ami me manque...

 _Épilogue - 1ère partie._

-Maman! Papa!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maes? demanda une femme blonde, étonnée.

Mustang vint rejoindre sa femme.

-Y'a Jake il arrête pas de tourner autour de Lara!, fulmina le petit brun.

Roy et Riza Mustang se jetèrent des regards amusés.

-Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Jake Maes?

-Non, il est bête c'est un nabot et il est tout petit! D'ailleurs lui non plus ne m'aime pas!

Riza se mit à rire.

-On peut dire que vous avez hérité de vos pères, Jake et toi! Une relation comme ça...

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains clairs, virant sur le blond, vint tirer la manche de Riza.

-Maman...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite Lara?

-Y'a... Que, je suis tombée et ça fait un peu mal...

Riza émit un petit cri de surprise en voyant le flot de sang qui dégoulinait du genou de sa fille. Car quand je dis flot, c'est vraiment une rivière.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la réaction de Roy.

-AAAHH! MA PETITE LARA! VITE APPELONS LES URGENCES AHH C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE LARA SURVIS ACCROCHE-TOI!

Riza et Lara se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. La générale de division Hawkeye appela May Chang qui vint soigner l'hémorragie. A force de courir partout Roy s'était assommé contre un mur. En attendant, Maes Mustang était retourné surveiller Jake Elric qui observait sa petite sœur Lara Mustang avec un peu trop d'attention à son goût...

-Salut, Hughes... C'est encore et toujours moi... Tu sais, beaucoup de choses ont évolué. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'aller te voir depuis un bail, à cause des enfants, de la fonction de Président, et tout... Excuse-moi. Bon, tu te de souviens comment je m'appelle, vieux frère? Maintenant, je suis officiellement Papa de deux enfants. Notre petit Maes évidemment... En grandissant, il est devenu très beau... Le croisé parfait quoi... Entre deux canons... Enfin bref... Il me ressemble, en physique et en caractère. Mêmes cheveux bruns. Même côté bagarreur. Même orgueil. Même côté séducteur. Il est pas aussi paresseux. Il a les yeux châtains, et il est très dynamique et un peu susceptible. J'ai une autre gamine, Lara... Elle a trois ans de moins que lui, donc elle a six ans... Elle, elle est trop chou... Elle a les cheveux plutôt blonds, les mêmes yeux que son frère et ses parents... Et elle a le même côté borné que Riza! Tu sais, le coup du "hyper déter", au point d'aller au travail malgré une pneumonie! Bref, elle est adorable... Et Maes est très protecteur envers elle. Il surveille de près le fils d'Edward et Winry... Je t'avais pas dit qu'ils avaient un fils? Un bambin blond et vif qui ressemble beaucoup à Ed petit, même caractère aussi, faut pas le chercher... Tu te doutes de la relation qu'ont le prétentieux et le susceptible... Comme Ed et moi à l'époque... Bref, voilà voilà, c'est aussi pour ça que Maes n'aime pas Jake, parce qu'il trouve que Jake regarde Lara de trop près... Mais on sent une grande affection entre eux malgré tout. Comme Ed et moi... Et sinon, ils ont aussi une fille blonde aux yeux bruns, d'un an de moins... Elle s'appelle Lucy... Elle aussi est susceptible mais elle est plus amicale. Elle attire les gens naturellement, et elle est toute mignonne tant qu'on ne fait pas de réflexion sur sa taille... Et Alphonse et May, tu ne connais pas May, je t'en avais déjà parlé? Une princesse de Xing... 4 ans de moins qu'Al je crois... Ils ont trois enfants... Les trois ont les cheveux noirs et les yeux dorés. Zach, 9 ans, Thomas, bientôt 7 ans, et Lila, qui vient de naître... Et Lin Yao et sa garde du corps, eux aussi viennent de Xing et je collabore avec l'empereur Lin, ils ont eu une fille, Kumiko... Elle a les cheveux et les yeux noirs... Tu sais qu'Havoc sort finalement avec Rebecca? Et le sous-lieutenant Broche avec le capitaine Ross... Y'a tellement de nouvelles choses... Tu aurais dû être là pour voir ça... Allez, je te laisse, je dois aider ma Riza pour le repas... Salut, vieux frère...

 _ **STOP! Sachez que ici c'est la fin officielle de cette fic, mais en fait j'hésitais à poster les deux autres parties, je trouvais ça trop triste. Donc je les ai quand même postées, mais vous pouvez arrêter votre lecture ici! Voilà! La fin est juste comme un bonus, on va dire que ça se termine à ces lignes-là. ^^.**_

 _Épilogue - 2nde partie._

 _-Roy... Excuse-moi... Mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour... Je ne pouvais rester jeune éternellement... J'ai été heureuse à tes côtés. Je te confie les enfants... Je t'aime... Roy..._

 _Roy la pressa contre lui et l'embrassa._

 _-Moi aussi je t'aime, Riza... Je t'aimerai toujours, tu le sais..._

 _Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, et ses paupières se fermèrent pour toujours._

 _Le cortège funèbre passait, la cérémonie eut lieu, et à la fin, seule restait une silhouette face à la tombe. A la tombe marquée Riza Mustang, à côté de celle de Maes Hughes._

 _-Générale de division, assistante et femme du Président, Riza Mustang, décédée suite à une maladie... Riza... Tu... Tu étais censée être toujours derrière moi... Toujours... Et... Et voilà que..._

 _Il ravala les sanglots qui faisaient trembler légèrement sa voix._

 _-Tu dois avoir rejoint Hughes, maintenant... Veinarde... Comment vont les autres? Maes? Mme Christmas? Grumman? Mrs Bradley? Je vais adopter Selim, enfin, "adopter" ne veut pas dire grand-chose, car il a 50 ans et est marié avec Elysia... Mais Gracia, Elysia et lui vivent au palais présidentiel avec moi... Je me fais vieux... Il faudrait que je pense à un successeur, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'intéresser Maes ou Sélim... Lara, peut-être? ... Tu me manques. Hughes aussi. Et tous les autres. Je suis seul maintenant. Bon, il y a toujours les frères Elric, Les enfants, Havoc, et compagnie, mais... Tu n'es plus là... Maes n'est plus là... Ma mère, enfin, celle que je considérais comme telle, n'est plus là... ... Tu te souviens? Il y a 45 ans, environ, nous étions là, tous les deux... ... Et j'ai dit... "Je vais bien."_

 _Il ajusta sa visière sur ses yeux._

 _-"Ah mince, il commence à pleuvoir..." Et vous avez dit: "De la pluie? Mais il ne pleut pas..." Et j'ai répondu... Si... Il pleut..._

 _Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la tombe._

 _-J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir pendant longtemps..._

 _ **Dernière partie. Vous pouvez vous arrêter mais si vous avez lu la deuxième j'imagine que vous pouvez continuer... Faites ce que vous voulez...**_

 _Épilogue - 3ème partie._

 _Ca y est. C'était la fin, il le sentait. Était-ce un soulagement? La revoir, le revoir, les revoir... Oui, sans doute. D'autant que le premier bruit qu'il faisait était "ouf". Il était satisfait de sa vie. Il disposait d'un bon jeu, et il l'avait bien joué. Et il avait remporté la mise. Maintenant qu'il avait sorti sa quinte flush royale, il pouvait commencer une autre partie. Un renouveau dans un autre monde. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le cimetière, il vit que ses enfants y étaient. Tous deux vivaient chacun leur vie avec les petits-enfants de Roy, et c'était tant mieux._

 _-Lara, Maes!_

 _-Bonjour Papa!_

 _-Vous êtes tous les deux venus voir Maman?_

 _-Oui!_

 _-Ah... Alors Lara, avec Jake, ça se passe bien?_

 _-Ouais, toujours, notre miss Marie Elric va bien._

 _-Et toi Maes?_

 _-Lila va bien et moi aussi. On s'entend toujours bien._

 _-Tant mieux. Je peux partir en paix..._

 _-QUOI PAPA NE DIS PAS CA!_

 _-Ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes heureux, c'est l'essentiel. Permettez-moi de rejoindre Maman. Riza._

 _Lara pleura en se jetant aux bras de son père et Maes fit de même. Ils le serrèrent fort et Roy Mustang leur rendit leur étreinte. Au bout d'un moment le Président ébouriffa leurs cheveux et lança:_

 _-Bonne continuation, soyez heureux... Je saluerai Maman de votre part... Je sens la fatigue s'emparer de moi... au revoir, mes enfants... Je vous aime..._

 _-... Au revoir, Papa..._

 _C'est le sourire aux lèvres que, cinq ans après la mort de Riza, Roy la rejoignit en mourant au pied de sa tombe._

 _-Oh... Oh! Y'a quelqu'un?! C'est quoi cette lumière là?! Pff ça clignote en plus je comprends rien... Riza? Maes? Mais Y'a quelqu'un?!_

 _C'est alors que le Président Mustang sentit des bras l'enlacer._

 _-Roy... Je suis là..._

 _Il sourit._

 _-Enfin te revoilà, Riza..._

 **Voilà! J'ai vraiment hésité à poster les deux derniers chapitres mais bon! Alors maintenant que j'ai fini cette fanfiction qui je suis sûre est bourrée de fautes à cause de la fatigue, je vous dis: Bonne nuit! J'espère que cette fic avec ces 20 chapitres vous aura un minimum plu! Goodbye! L-Œil-De-Faucon. ^^.**


End file.
